


【龜山】雨

by milkcar



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcar/pseuds/milkcar
Summary: AU 現代背景的AU，2008年寫的黑歷史「又是這樣嗎？」在浴室裡，山下看著鏡子前的自己，在白色襯衫大開的胸前有著一些粉紅色的紅印。已經是數不清的次數了，在第一次時還不是很留意，但接下來卻發現到紅印總是在下雨天後的隔天出現，是說被蟲子咬的嗎？雨天才會出現的蟲子。





	【龜山】雨

在下雨的時候，總是有一種奇怪的蟲出現。  
雖然不討厭，但亦不曾喜歡過，因為就連那種蟲的確實外型也不曾見過，只能說是知道牠的存在。  
感覺到牠在身上爬行時的觸感。  
然後，就在下雨的時候，蠢蠢欲動。

 

雨

 

山下智久、普通的高中生、自十四歲那年跟著母親和妹妹一同來到這座巨大的城堡——一座豪華的大型住宅。  
就在十四歲的春天快將開始前，他的母親宣告要再婚的時候，他其實並沒有太多感覺或者意外，一直也知道母親被一位有錢的男士追求。而且自己也快升上高中了影響不會有多大，但還是小學生的妹妹倒是一臉害怕的樣子，經過安慰後才願意辦升學辦戶口和收拾行李，在下著大雨的那一天坐上一架看起非常豪華的黑色房車。  
當時的山下對車種的認識不多，但亦也看得出這房車是有一定高位的價錢。  
所以當他坐著房車到達他未來要住的地方時，雨就已停了。  
經由大門進入後，他才意會到這架車其實算不上甚麼。  
人生第一次親眼看到這麼大的住宅洋房，山下甚至呆坐在車內，直到母親的提醒才回過神來，走出車廂。  
白色的一座建築物，一座洋房。  
山下和母親、妹妹三人被一位穿著家居西裝的男人帶領進去。如外觀所想的一樣，大量的日光已經令屋內光感鮮艷、亮麗通明，而且在走進屋內時就一直伴隨著一陣微弱的香氣。  
坐在客廳裡，那名男人說老爺快要回來時，妹妹臉紅的說著住這裡的話她就像個公主一樣，山下的母親微笑著說莉奈本來就是個小公主。  
山下看著妹妹對這座大屋這麼興奮的樣子，笑她還留有這種憧憬童話的想法。  
然後就在他們還在談天時，大門打開了。  
進來的是一位男士和一位看起來跟山下差不多年紀但感覺有點不良的少年。  
那個男人給山下母親一個擁抱，而他身旁的少年則一直微笑著的走到山下前面。  
「這位是智久和莉奈，以後就要成為一家人了。」男人對著少年介紹山下和他妹妹。  
「你好，我是龜梨和也。」  
他，還保持著微笑的站在山下面前這樣自我介紹。  
這是山下智久第一次和龜梨和也見面。  
而就在那一天，莉奈和山下母親的姓氏改了，但山下智久還是姓山下，當那個男人問到要不要把姓氏改變時，山下說保持現況吧，因為習慣了。  
晚餐時，母親說下星期開始他要跟和也一起上高中學校，雖然和也比他少一歲但也是同一學年，所以叫智久向和也請教在貴族學院裡的情況。  
但在這麼一提醒之下，山下才知道對坐的龜梨其實是比自己少一歲。  
當時，龜梨只給了一個微笑來回應，一個山下解讀不到是善意還是惡意的微笑，外面的天空正在開始細細的下著細雨。  
他的房間被安排在龜梨的隔壁，兩房的中間剛好有一道門。  
當山下走進房間時，看著比他原來的房間還要大幾倍的睡房時，沒由來的空虛產生了出來，他看向那座大型的落地玻璃窗，看著濛濛細雨下的月亮，想著以後就要在這個家裡生活了。  
他想著，然後將行李打開後把裡頭的衣服一件件細心地搬出來。  
這時通往龜梨房間的門被打開了。  
「山下君，東西收拾好了嗎？」  
「咦？」  
對於突然出現的聲音，山下嚇一跳的轉身看，才發現是龜梨，而且手上還拿著花卉。  
「原來是龜梨君……」  
「東西都收拾好嗎？」再次給了一個微笑給山下，龜梨看向山下後頭的行李箱。  
「不，還沒有……對了……」山下突然想起剛才龜梨對自已的稱呼，暗想著雖然自已是大他一年的，但都是同學級了也無謂計較太多稱呼，所以就對龜梨說：  
「你不介意的話可以叫我山Ｐ……或者智久。」  
龜梨看著山下的眼睛，點頭表示可以。  
「那……我可以叫你小龜嗎？」  
試探般問著龜梨，山下想著這付不良臉背後或者是一位不錯的人吧。  
「那麼智久就叫我小龜吧。還有這個是給你的。」  
龜梨提起一直拿在手裡的花卉走向山下，這時山下才意會到剛才龜梨一直拿著的花卉是送給自己的，連忙的收起並道謝著：「呀、謝謝，花很漂亮。」  
淡紫色的小花，帶著陣陣香氣，細小的一盆正好放在窗邊。  
視線從花卉離開後、抬頭時，卻見到那和自己一樣有點稚氣的臉，帶點奇怪——分不清意味著甚麼的笑容看著自己，然後轉身從那道打通兩間房的門離開。  
山下暗地裡想龜梨和也雖然有點奇怪，但看著手上接過的花卉心裡還是有絲絲暖意存在。  
那天晚上，花朵在雨聲中閃爍著，他就在這間充滿著花香的房間裡睡著了。

 

在經過幾天的接觸後，山下顯然已經開始習慣了這裡的生活。  
雖然，一座這麼大的住宅裡只有三個佣人和一個管家這有點奇怪，但就環境而言真的很不錯。在花園裡在迷宮裡，都是一個個舒適的好地方。並且作為他和莉奈的後父——龜梨先生並沒有甚麼奇異的地方，總括而言是一位善良而慈祥的好父親，而在屋內的其他人都很健談，更在幾天裡和他們成為關係不錯的朋友。  
除了龜梨和也之外。  
山下想可能因為自己還是姓山下吧，所以龜梨才會對自己有所避諱。  
雖然在第一天他們的相處是很好，但之後的幾天，他機乎沒有再見過龜梨和也這個人，聽管家說和也少爺一直都很少離開房間的。  
換上一身高中的西式校服，在落地玻璃前看著櫻花的優美散落，讓山下想到隔壁房間的主人現在準備好了嗎？但聽到房間打開後一陣腳步聲，他才放心的去替花卉澆了水，收拾好要上學的裝備，跟著就下樓做了個簡單的早點來吃。  
除了身處一座豪華的住宅外，其實山下覺得他的生活一點也沒有太大的改變過，很多時更是他主動要求自己去收拾房間、煮食等等的。  
所以當山下吃完早飯坐在豪華的房車裡，才意識到和以往的不同。  
龜梨並沒有一起坐車上學，聽管家先生說他早上通常不吃早餐的就直接到學校了，山下在想為何明明在同一所學校甚至可能是在同一班別裡一起上課，還要分開去學校？  
果然，自己這沒有血緣關係的哥哥身份會帶給他麻煩吧。  
所以直到後來，為了讓司機先生不用那麼忙碌的趕回來接他，山下更是直接由管家送到門口然後自己坐電車上學。  
但也因為這樣而好幾次被同一所學校的人目睹他坐電車的關係，再加上成績優異而傳出他是貧窮特優生等等的傳聞，山下對此沒有反駁以為只要事件變淡了就會沒人記得，而同班又是坐在他身旁的龜梨也沒有理會過這類傳聞及回應。  
在學校裡，對山下而言龜梨是一個謎一樣的角色存在，話並不多但也有幾個算得上固定的朋友，活像是普通的學生一樣。成績不是非常好只能算是滿意的水評，除了棒球外其他運動也是保持中等，雖然身份背景優厚但樣子有點不良讓女生都甚少靠近，而面對山下自己更是少言少語，壓根兒不像住在同一屋簷下的兄弟。  
其實山下一直清楚在學校裡，沒有人知道他和龜梨是兄弟，雖然那是沒有血緣的兄弟。  
是因為沒有血緣嗎？  
山下常常在天台吃午飯時這樣想，還是帶著親手製作的便當，躲在一角裡慢慢吃著，有時龜梨會帶著微笑上來坐在山下身旁吃著另一個便當。  
但更多時候另一個便當變成山下放學後的糧食，雖然覺得這樣的話不如不帶龜梨那一份比較好，但是想起當初龜梨看到自己那盒便當時就問過自己可否做多一份給他，想著要有哥哥模樣這種心態的山下就一口答應了，所以不能反悔吧。  
但大家看到山下總是帶著兩份便當，令到本來應該隨時間流逝的貧窮優等生傳聞更難消失，到最後更被大家認定了山下漂亮的外表下只是個窮鬼。  
就本身在大集團家族整天吃著豪華食材的學生而言，山下就更不能接近。  
當然，不能接近山下這個行為舉動還有另一個主要原因。  
但就因為這個傳聞而令他甚少有可以相處的同學，或者說是他沒有一個可以稱得上是朋友的人，更不知道為何大家看到他總會避而遠之，令小學初中時一直在朋友間相當受歡迎的山下有點不太習慣，也許是因為大家都是甚麼甚麼集團的小姐公子的關係吧，山下是這樣想著。  
看著坐在隔壁的龜梨和也，頓時覺得在學校裡唯一的依靠好像只有他而已，但又感到不該給他太大的麻煩。龜梨像感覺到山下的視線，很自然地轉頭回了一個笑容給山下。  
瞬間、課室裡的同學和老師像是被冷卻了一樣，靜下來冒起冷汗，就只有山下一個沒有意會到的小小點頭然後把視線轉回到書本上。  
本來單純給山下的笑容，慢慢變得詭異起來。

 

然後就在山下本人也沒發覺的情況下，在山下隔壁的龜梨由一副不良臉變得成熟起來，在輪廓分明的臉上帶了點點中性妖艷的感覺。  
就在記識裡集中起來時，山下才清醒過來感覺到時間原來已經過了兩年了。  
到了高三，龜梨還是坐在山下的位置旁，時間並沒有為山下帶來朋友或者令大家對山下改觀的想法，反之連唯一願意說話的同學也離開了。  
假如說時間帶給他的好處，剩下的就只有午飯時龜梨會跟著上來天台吃著山下做的便當，以及放學後總是會在下雨的時候在半路遇到龜梨然後一同回家。  
沒有朋友的生活其實並沒有為山下帶來太大的不便，只有過份的寂寞在圍繞著他。  
就連唯一可以安慰的莉奈也已經到了住宿制的貴族女子學院了，所以除了龜梨外，能帶給他唯一的安慰也只有看著那盆紫色花朵的花卉。  
莫名地有著幸福以及滿足的感覺，然後安心的睡著。

然後……

 

奇怪的事情發生了。

 

★★★

 

「又是這樣嗎？」  
在浴室裡，山下看著鏡子前的自己，在白色襯衫大開的胸前有著一些粉紅色的紅印。  
已經是數不清的次數了，在第一次時還不是很留意，但接下來卻發現到紅印總是在下雨天後的隔天出現，是說被蟲子咬的嗎？  
雨天才會出現的蟲子。

 

無奈地看著自己的身體，繫上深藍色的領帶，穿上那一身淺藍色的制服，拿著透明水瓶走出浴室。看著諾大的房間裡，山下走往窗前的小室內陽台，在唯一的盆栽上澆水後，就回到房間裡拿起放在書桌上的書包，準備到樓下開始早飯和午餐的便當。  
「我走了。」是龜梨離開的聲音，不知從何時開始，山下發現龜梨有一個奇怪習慣，明明不愛和人說話打交道的他總是會和自己打招呼。  
當然，山下自己認為這也許是自己努力建立的兄弟親情成果，將最後一樣配料各放在兩個便當盒裡，然後簡單的清理好廚具後就拿起早就做好放在一旁的三文治往管家的車子裡去了。他要在車子到達附近車站前把早餐給解決。因為管家先生每天還有工作要在早上完成，所以直到高三，山下還是經由管家先生送到車站然後自己坐電車上學。  
其實，一直都是平安無事的。  
直到剛開學後不久，在雨季快要開始前的某一天，山下還是一如往常的乘著電車，在繁忙時間裡準時搭上七時半的電車。

「咦？」  
奇怪的感覺，總覺得好像有甚麼在自己背後撫過。  
當然，不曾遇過這種事情的山下並沒有發現那是電車裡普遍出現的痴漢舉動，他只是希望盡量拉開和身後人群的距離。  
但是那雙手好像沒有放過他一樣，更是往腰間摸去，慢慢的往下移至股間。  
「呃?!難……難道……」  
心中大驚，山下突然了解到現在的情況，感覺到背後那雙手的行為，就像前幾天在電視裡說的那些電車痴漢一樣。  
但是他是男生，照理來說也不應該是他遭遇這種事情吧。感到那雙手有向下移動這更離譜的事情發生，山下本想立即轉身要抽出那雙手的人出來時……  
「喂！先生，你的手在做甚麼哦！」一把充滿元氣的聲音打斷了山下本來的行動。  
山下看向那個人，是同一間學院的制服，但山下並沒有看過那張臉的記憶，只是見他把那位先生警告著後就給自己『沒事了』的表情，然後像是等下一站下車交給警察的樣子。  
「我叫赤西仁。」  
那個人把那位痴漢先生交給警方時，就向山下介紹自己起來了。  
「看來和你是同一年級的！」拉著自己的西裝衣領那代表三年級的領章。  
第一次，有人願意主動和山下說話，所以山下也很努力的回應著，只是看著時間都快要遲到了，只好指著手錶的表示要遲到了，而幸好這位赤西同學並沒有他表現出來的行為那麼笨，所以立即準備跑往學校去。  
「你呢，身上好像會發出香氣似的。」  
在道路上要被拋離的山下，看著跑在前頭的赤西最後說著這一句話。  
「香氣？」  
回到學校的山下把氣喘順後，想起剛才救過他的赤西的話，記得自己沒有噴過甚麼香水的，換好鞋子後他提起衣袖嗅嗅看。  
「有嗎？」  
不過說起赤西，山下想著假如有機會再見面的話，也許可以成為朋友吧。假若他是轉校生的話、同年級的話就有可能是同班了。  
不過這是漫畫裡才會出現的情節，世間上怎麼會有這麼巧合。  
回到課室裡，看到坐在最後排角落的龜梨早就回來並和一位隔班的同學在談話，山下走到龜梨的坐位旁正好四目相投的點頭打招呼，坐下把課本和筆記拿出來。  
並不是山下特意的保持距離，而是不知為何他和龜梨之間總是好像有道牆般越不過去，活像那道牆的背後有著不為人知的事情……  
「敬禮。」清脆的女聲，然後全體學生站立、敬禮。  
「今天將會有一名轉校生來到我們班。」  
中年的老師往門外點頭，一名看起來算是高挑的男生進來。  
「這位是赤西集團的赤西仁。」  
或許漫畫裡的事情會真的發生吧。山下呆著了。  
赤西在班房裡環視後，看到坐在角落第二排的位置上有早上見過面的山下，本來笑著的臉更是揚起笑意起來。  
「我是今天才轉來的赤西仁，請多多指教。」  
雖然，話是對班房裡的人說，但眼睛卻沒有離開過山下。而一直看著轉校生的山下當然留意到赤西的線視，以為是示好的表情，山下也回了一個笑容給他。  
故事的開端，正式的運行。  
沒有忽略這兩人舉動的龜梨，瞇起了眼看著轉學生，手上本來轉動的原子筆被折成兩節。  
墨水滴入了課室地板。

 

「雖然我們同級，但我曾經留級了一年，所以比你大一歲哦。」  
在休息時，赤西並沒有和主動走來說話的同學一起，反而來到山下坐位前，坐在前面坐位的椅子，和正在答題的山下說話。  
「咦？」在問題題目中抬頭看著滿臉笑容的赤西仁，山下驚訝的看著他。而四周本來吵鬧的同學也在剎那間靜下來，連動也不敢動的往山下那邊看。  
然而他們的視線集中點並不是山下智久或者赤西仁。  
赤西仁轉頭看著周遭靜下來盯著自已似的，伸手拉著山下的手離開課室。  
他們的動作落進了龜梨的眼裡，毫無表情的看著山下被赤西拖離課室的身影，才厭惡地低聲的吐出：「赤西仁……」  
同學們的神情隨著龜梨和也的表情而變色，冰冷地在課室裡凍結了所有人，心想著希望離開但身體像是一動就會被粉碎一樣，他們在懼怕那個人。  
「我們又見面了。」完全不同於房內的氣氛，赤西拉著山下智久到樓梯旁才停下來。但是卻同時留意到四周的人總是盯過來，赤西煩惱地想這間學校怎麼了？  
就這麼喜歡光明正大的看著人，很沒禮貌耶！  
雖然這樣想，但不熟校內環境的赤西只好拖著還沒認清情況的山下再次移到沒人的地方。  
「記得我嗎？」停到沒人的梯間，赤西才放手轉身看著一直被他拉來拉去的山下。  
山下有點喘著氣的，看著滿臉表現得很高興的赤西。  
「今天早上真的很感謝你。」  
「名字。」  
「呃？」  
「你的名字。」  
赤西指著山下，記起早上因為剛開始獨立居住而一個人坐電車上學。  
但就在走到月台時，他看到山下——漂亮得像個女生似的，假如身上不是有一套男裝校服的話他真的會以為是一位漂亮女生而走過去結識。  
只是知道他是男生的話走過去認識也不知道要說甚麼，所以他眼看那個漂亮的人就在大家的視線下進了車廂時，他才記得自己也是來坐電車上學。  
在電車裡偷偷的看著他，亮麗而有層次的啡黃色微長髮，髮尾曖昧地在頸間碎碎的，皮膚不是很白晢但卻健康的透點紅，眼睛看似漆黑而明亮著配上小巧紅潤的唇瓣，赤西仁著迷似以為他偷看的人會發光的。  
所以當他發現那漂亮的臉上出現困擾的表情時，他立即往圍繞著他四周的人看，就在大腦還沒有反應時就把一名大叔抽出來……  
「我叫山下、山下智久。」  
就像要喚回赤西仁的神志，山下看著眼前要問他名字的人好像雲遊似的，以為是不是自己遲緩的表達能力害他沒有交朋友的意思。  
「山…山下？」  
赤西聽到山下的名字時確實清醒過來，但並不是因為對象是他，而是名字的關係。  
「你就是那個不能接近的山下智久？」  
不能接近？山下看著赤西衝出口的那句話，心想著就連剛轉校進來的赤西也知道自己的存在，是不是在那裡變得出名了……  
「我還以為山下是個怎樣的大少爺，原來……」  
是這麼漂亮的人呀，不過說帥當然不及自己！  
「想不到我這麼出名呢。」  
難怪自己都沒朋友，原來自己的事早就被傳開了。無奈的想著，但很快地振作起來，至少眼前這位赤西仁並沒有因為傳言而立即離開他，至少先看看可不可以交個朋友吧。  
「但那裡不能接近呢？看似一付無害良民的樣子。」  
赤西像是觀察生物般以山下為中心的走了一圈，然後停到山下面前用手捏著眼前漂亮的臉，看看那瘦削的兩頰會否捏出一點肉出來。  
「倒是一副弱小女生的樣子，毫無傷害成份在呀。」  
女生？山下的禁語，近這三年幾乎已經沒有人在他面前說這句話了，所以當赤西這麼一說，山下額頭就突起了青筋，表現著他現在正生氣著。  
「你說誰像女生呀？欠打嗎？」充滿筋紋的拳頭啪咧啪咧地響起，把眉頭強行的皺起來變成一副雖然像不良少年但因為臉蛋的關係一點不良氣也沒有的不良臉出來。  
「不……沒有…我沒說過話。」  
看著山下這麼一個暴力樣子，赤西立即否認並且準備逃跑。  
「但我剛才可聽得一清二楚！」  
山下智久在高中後正式的第一個朋友——赤西仁，雖然過程有點奇怪，但就是這樣子認識了這個赤西集團的長子赤西仁。  
雖然山下並不知道所謂的赤西集團到底是甚麼東西……不，甚至說有關班級裡的同學的家族集團，他其實也不太清楚。所以當回到班房後，在山下回到自己坐位時，赤西仁就立即被大家給叫走了，像是聯絡友誼之類的，在階級觀念極重的這種高級學院裡會出現去巴結人這情況，山下還是第一次見識到，心想著或許赤西集團很厲害吧。  
所以才會有著隨意選擇朋友的權利不怕別人的眼光？  
山下用著上課的時間思考著選擇朋友的權利和家族權貴的關係。  
就在快要到正午時，突然想到那麼他身為龜梨家的人，他的身份又是甚麼呢？厲害嗎？  
然後在學校鈴聲響起時，他帶著兩個便當如常的前往天台準備吃飯時，並沒有發現身後剛認識的赤西遠遠跟來，而是還在想著有他和龜梨家的關係。  
他自己並非姓龜梨的，假如他說他是龜梨家的，會有人信嗎？雖然不是親生，但他現在是叫著龜梨集團的總裁做爸爸的，那算不算數呢？  
「好像很好吃的樣子。」  
山下走到天台尤如往常坐在欄柵前打開了便當，然後相識還沒有四分一天時間的聲音就在路前的不遠處出現了。  
「赤西？」  
被叫著名字的赤西沒有理會，只是看著山下的便當一副要流著口水的樣子，指著另一個便當說：「可以吃的嗎？」  
「那個不是你的，大少爺不會自己帶便當嗎？不然到學校餐廳去吃飯也可以呀！」  
山下立即維護起另一個便當進懷內，用著以為很狠的目光瞪著赤西。  
「那沒事帶兩個便當做甚麼嘛，看你又不是很會吃的人。」嘟著嘴用著埋怨的眼光看著山下，期待他會突然有點良心的把便當分給他吃。  
「這個……是我…是我的……」  
山下想著要解譯，但又不知道要從何說起，只能支支吾吾的快說不下去了。  
正因山下和赤西正在爭辯著便當的去向，所以不曾留意到天台的樓梯通道門內一直站著一位身型瘦削的男生，正皺著好看的眉頭看著他們兩人。  
「因為那個便當是給我的。」  
天台的門突然打開，一直站在門內的人指著山下懷裡的便當說著像是理所當然的話：  
「對吧，智久？」  
「小龜！」山下看著說出答案的龜梨過來坐在自己旁提走懷內的便當，很不客氣地當著赤西面前吃著赤西想要奪走的午餐。山下想龜梨是不是在因為赤西而鬧小脾氣了？  
他第一次看到龜梨會這樣對待別人……不，應該說平時龜梨身邊的人總是很順從龜梨說的話，所以他未曾見過龜梨有過明顯心情不好的表情示人。  
「呃？為何智久要替你帶便當！」  
赤西怨視著龜梨吃著的便當，然後不知道在那裡變出兩個袋裝麵包出來吃。  
但在赤西話語一出，龜梨立刻停下手上的進食動作，冷冷的瞪著赤西：  
「誰准你叫他名字的。」  
「你不也在叫他名字嗎？」  
「因為他是我家的人，我這樣叫他有甚麼不對。」  
放下便當站起來走向赤西面前，在高處往正在坐著的赤西，像宣示著權力般。  
山下看著兩者之間好像有著甚麼電光火石般的火光，心想著他還是第一次見到龜梨生氣的樣子，雖然就初結識的赤西有點生氣的樣子他也是第一次見識到，但是為何只是扯上對自己的名字的稱呼，用得著變成這樣嗎？  
山下不禁的有點頭痛，不然兩人用不同名字吧……不同的？  
「等一下！」  
兩個正在互相用眼神預備發挑戰書時，被山下用力大叫的可愛聲音給叫停，同時間地非常有默契的轉頭看著山下。  
「赤西就叫我山Ｐ吧，以前在學校裡大家也是這樣叫我的。」  
「Ｐ是PINK的Ｐ嗎？」就在收到山下的說話後，赤西就直接發表了他的天然本質直接回了一句讓山下的額頭在同一天天裡第二次出現青筋的說話。  
山下覺得他是不是交錯朋友了，雖然他承認對於高中以來一直沒有可以談話的朋友，但是假如要和會令人頭痛的赤西……山下正在考慮他們的友情還可不可以繼續下去。  
無力地低下頭吃著未完的午餐，已經不想反駁甚麼了。  
龜梨看著山下放棄似的低頭吃飯，自己好像也沒有再說下去的意思，只是惡意地看了赤西一眼就回到山下身旁吃午飯。  
「咦？」就在龜梨要回去山下身邊時經過赤西面前，赤西驚醒般突然看向山下。  
「你們的氣味……一樣的？」  
「都說因為他是我家的人。」雖然赤西一副問著山下的模樣，但龜梨像早就摸清山下遲緩反應的性格快速冷靜地回答了赤西的問題。  
一如龜梨所料，山下真的有點遲疑的，在龜梨回答後看到赤西一臉充滿問號和驚訝的表情，才說著：「我是他哥哥……」  
雖然沒有血緣，但山下覺得自己年紀比龜梨大就該有著一副哥哥的模樣。  
「但你們……」赤西第一時間想到是他們的姓氏不同，但又回想起龜梨這姓氏相關的新聞，好像有關再婚的：「呀……我明白了。」  
拖油瓶，赤西唯一可以用到就只有這個詞語。但是就算是拖油瓶也好，說到底是龜梨集團的公子，為甚麼會被大家叫著不能接近的山下智久？  
龜梨在山下旁看著赤西的表情，大致也看得出他在想甚麼的，然後默默的想著……  
如何讓赤西集團的赤西仁離開山下智久。  
看似友好的奇怪午飯就此結束。

 

★★★

第二天的早上，因為接近雨季的天空一直保持陰天狀態，山下一如以往地坐著七時半開駛的電車，但就在進入車廂時，就聽到身後呼喚自己的聲音出現。  
「Ｐ也是這時間上學嗎？」雖然是跑著衝入車廂，但赤西完全沒有喘氣。  
「你現在在這裡見到我不是嗎。」  
給赤西一個白眼，山下再次被到站擠入的乘客推往另一邊門去。  
擠滿了人的車廂，人與人之間的距離近乎於零的時候，赤西和山下的距離也接近零地胸口貼著胸口的緊靠著。  
所以當赤西低頭想跟山下談話時，他無意間看到山下衣領下的紅印。  
「Ｐ已經有女朋友嗎？頸間有些印子的……」小聲的在山下的耳邊問著，但昨天嗅過的香味正環繞到赤西的鼻腔內。  
「沒有，那是前天被蟲子咬的。」  
「蟲子咬的？？」  
赤西想，山下是當他是笨蛋嗎？這些印子怎麼看也不像是被蟲咬的。  
山下點著頭，有些困擾的說道：「我家有奇怪的蟲，總會在雨天出來咬人的……」  
但看著山下認真的解說著，赤西才開始相信或許山下身上的紅印是被蟲咬出來的，但是怎麼咬的地方剛剛好在鎖骨的頂端？  
難道山下那氣味的誘惑令到蟲子也色情起來？  
再次到達車站，人流在兩人附近流動著，新的一批也在這時進入了車廂。赤西沒有顧及身後的情況，只是轉過身的試圖讓出一點空間出來。  
山下就在跟前看著窗外的風景，一切看似正常。  
然後…  
「 ！」就在赤西相信山下說話的時候，身後的人群一個撞擊，剎間一陣的麻痺感覺從後背傳來，火熱地流遍全身再集中在背後熱烘起來，赤西頓時感到思想集中不起來，並且聽到地板出現水滴聲。  
「怎麼了？赤西？」  
山下清脆但帶著重重鼻音的聲音傳來到赤西的耳邊，剎間尤如聽見天使的聲音，就在山下還沒理解到發生甚麼事時，他已經沒有知覺到重重的倒在山下身上。  
人群遠離赤西和山下並形成一個圍牆，山下抱著赤西的手本能地擁著他的背後支撐著，然而濕淋淋的感覺沾滿了山下雙手，。  
當他舉起雙手時，溫熱的鮮紅色液體從他手間的隙縫流至手背。  
「是血？」  
茫然地看著那手間的血夜，稍為迷茫起來發生了甚麼事……  
「……!!!」突然，山下瞳孔剎間收縮起來，帶著震驚及恐懼甚至失聲地地呼叫起來，身體震抖著的抱著赤西滑坐至地上。  
『到底……發生甚麼事…了？』  
一位穿著西裝的上班族男人首先清醒過來立即拿起手提電話撥去報警，更有一個自稱懂得急救的人出來趕緊替赤西的傷口止血。  
但是，就在這充滿百多人的車廂裡，就只有這兩個人願意走出來幫忙，山下手足無措地不懂得應付這場面，只好抱著赤西希望讓他感到好過的姿勢坐在地上，並抬頭向著大家請救著。  
但是已經沒有一個人再出來了，大家都在冷眼看著血液從赤西身上流下，血猩味瞬間充斥著車廂中。  
電車到站後，因為事前有人報案的關係已經有一組醫療人員在場準備了，山下看著穿著白色制服的醫療人員把赤西抬至擔架床上後，便跟著被人員披上一條大毛巾送上救護車裡。  
山下看著赤西失去血色的臉，明明幾分鐘前還在打招呼說著話的，為何現在卻躺在床上？  
身上雖然披著大毛巾，但是山下想起剛才在車廂裡大家的目光時頓時感到冰冷，甚至因為那些人的目光，山下開始發抖的抱著自己的身體。  
車廂窗外的陰天開始下雨，像被雨水給打濕般，山下的內心感到好冷。

 

就在山下和赤西到達醫院後不久，龜梨也趕到醫院來。  
當他看到坐在手術室外的山下時，他二話不說的立即仔細查看山下有沒有甚麼表面的傷痕，就在沒發現任何痕跡時才安心的坐在山下身旁。  
手術室門口的警示燈還在亮著，提示著裡頭正進行搶救的工作。  
醫院裡的消毒藥水味像要侵入他們兩人般不斷進入他們的嗅覺感官。  
「赤西他在裡頭正做手術。」  
山下脆弱的聲音，輕輕地在空氣中滑過，假若龜梨不是因為坐在他身旁，他或許會聽漏了山下這句充滿無助的聲音。  
「是嗎？」  
然後又一陣沉默，龜梨對於手術室內的人要怎樣他沒興趣，只是剛才在學校裡聽到山下要進醫院了，他就趕緊不顧形象的離開教室並快速地截的士到醫院了。  
幸好到醫院後看到山下沒事的樣子，不然他是絕對不會放過赤西仁和任何人。  
「剛才……」山下無助的聲音再次響起。  
「在電車裡，赤西流了很多很多的血……很可怕……地上滿是血的……」  
聲音的震抖並沒有逃過龜梨的注意，他看著沾滿血的山下，嘴角揚起美麗的微笑，棒著山下的臉親吻著他的額頭：「不用怕、不用怕的……有我在，等會我們會回家，那裡甚麼可怕的東西也沒有，不用怕的……」  
熟悉的氣味讓山下漸漸地放鬆起來，他點著頭順勢的靠在龜梨身旁。  
「所以甚麼也不怕了，因為有我在喲……」  
在山下看不見的角度下，龜梨向著手術室露出詭異的笑容出來，空氣像被凍結了般誘發著藍氣的氣味，醫院的走廊變得陰沉起來。  
山下並沒有意識到異樣的改變，應該說龜梨並沒有讓他有機會去留意，因為山下一直緊縮的神經就在龜梨溫柔的聲音裡慢慢援和下來，並且因為龜梨身上那跟他送給自己的那盆植物味道相似的關係，很快山下就在靠在龜梨身旁的情況下昏昏欲睡的保持半清醒狀態了。  
假如不是赤西還在急救的話或許山下已經睡著了吧。  
龜梨看著山下那迷茫的臉，打定了主意下一刻山下睡著了的話就會把他抱回家了。  
但是醫院並沒有給龜梨有這個機會，就在山下真的支持不住快要沉睡的時候，手術室門外的警示燈熄滅，醫生走出來的腳步聲驚動了山下的注意。  
「醫生，他怎麼了？」突然清醒過來的山下趕緊走去醫生那邊詢問赤西的情況。  
龜朵跟著站了起來，並走到山下身後以防累倒的他會支持不住倒下。  
「後背被插入的一刀並沒有傷及主要神經和內臟，傷口也已經做好處理了，等會送上病房後你們可以去探望他……」  
聽著醫生這麼說，山下才真正的鬆了一口氣。

 

看到赤西從手術室推出來的時候，山下才想起有關的入院手續，但沒有赤西的家人在，該怎樣辦戶口？山下困惑的看著龜梨，但醫生似乎是看穿了山下的意思，微笑著說道：「我們是醫院，有關赤西少爺住院方面，兩位不用擔心。」  
龜梨挑起眉頭，並沒有理會醫生口中所謂的『兩位』有否包括自已在內，但他確定要離開這間『赤西集團旗下』的醫院。  
「回家吧。」  
「呃？但我們不用去看看赤西現在如何嗎？」  
龜梨拖著山下的手往門口走去：「現在去他也只是在睡覺，那不如先回家吧。」  
叫了一輛的士過來，把山下給推進車內坐好後，回頭看著那間赤西集團名下的醫院……  
眼裡充滿敵意的神情。  
雨水不曾停過。

 

★★★

 

回到家後，龜梨一直拉著山下走上二樓——山下房間的浴室後，山下就被龜梨推至浴室內要他洗去身上的血猩味。  
山下認為也許龜梨很討厭血液的味道吧，所以當他用上半小時的時間沖走身上的腥味後，穿著放置於一旁的家居服走出浴室，卻找不到他原本穿著的那件校服。  
房間裡只有龜梨站在窗前看著他送給自己的花卉。  
平常龜梨很少進入山下的房間，除了初次見面那天龜梨走來打招呼後，那間兩人房間之間的那道門就很少開啟了。  
「小龜，你有見過我的校服嗎？」  
「我丟了。」龜梨一副理所當然的樣子說著：「因為染滿了血的樣子，我想就算洗乾淨也還是不太好，所以我丟了，智久不是還有一套備用的校服嗎？」  
山下聽著龜梨所說的話，心想著也沒錯，但就是有點感到奇怪，是不是因為他們今天接觸得太多了？平時他們兩人即使早上見面除打招呼以外就沒有了，午飯就算一起吃也好龜梨也很少說話，學業就更不用說，龜梨不曾向山下請教過甚麼的，有時還讓山下感覺到龜梨並非拿不到高分數而是戲弄般不去認真對待考試而已。  
所以除了晚飯他們可以短暫的說話外，其他時間他在見不到龜梨的情況下，山下覺得自己對這位沒有血緣關係的弟弟了解不深。  
「智久今天也很累了，不如先睡一睡吧。」  
龜梨柔和的聲音傳至山下耳邊，的確讓山下有著想睡覺的念頭。  
「但是赤西……」  
「醒了後我們去醫院探望赤西吧。」  
龜梨拉著山下的手走到床上，並好好的替他蓋好被子，坐在床邊低聲吐出一句句柔和的聲音說著：「所以現在先好好的休息，等你有充足的精神後我們再去醫院……」  
屬放花朵的清香，在空氣中產生催眠的效果，長期習慣這種氣味陪伴入睡的山下就在躺在床上不久後就輕易墜入夢境裡。  
龜梨見山下熟睡後，才離開走往他隔壁的房間，把一部手提電腦帶過來插好電源網絡後，龜梨自己也坐在床上打開電腦開始了日常事務的工作。  
電腦裡清楚地出現有關龜梨集團的股市、計劃策略研究以及投資的情況。  
或許當他感到累時，轉頭看向睡在一旁的山下去，那無形的力量亦令精神漸漸回復。  
華麗的洋房大宅在陰暗的雨天裡，早就失去在陽光下純潔白淨的感覺，取而代之是冷酷冰深的國度。種植在兩旁的植物在狂風下搖搖欲墜的，尤如童話裡女巫置身的森林一樣。  
來了兩年多的山下其實不知道，這個龜梨家裡一直存在於佣人心中的祕密，就是雨天的晚上到了睡覺的時間絕對不要走出房間，雨天的時候絕對要無視奇怪的聲音，就像是一直存在著的呻吟聲等等……至於為甚麼和管家關係相當好的山下為何不知道這種事情的原因，就只有龜梨和也一個知道。  
直至過了下午的時候，雨還沒有停過，龜梨見手上要整理的事都差不多做好了，低頭看著山下的臉，像是得到了充足睡眠而顯得有光澤起來。  
想著差不多的時間了，他才下床把電腦拿回他的房間，等著山下醒來。  
然後就在山下醒來後，也不曾知道他和龜梨一直在同一間房裡，甚至還以這種近距離的情況下接近過、躺在同一張床上。只是睡飽了的精力剛好補償他在早上被嚇走的元氣，很快地跳下床並穿著好整齊的衣著準備去探望赤西。  
在準備完畢後，他看著通往龜梨房間的門．想著要不要叫他一起去探望赤西？  
適時地，面對走廊的門正響起被輕輕敲打的聲音。  
「我剛才聽到你這邊好像有些聲音，想著你是不是起床了？」  
進來的是龜梨，一身輕便的休閒便服並拿著背包一副要出門的樣子。  
「我準備了車去醫院了，走吧。」  
「呀、小龜，謝謝你。」山下趕著向轉身離開的龜梨道謝著，看著他回頭用微笑來回應自己，山下也笑開了的：「等會要不要買些食物給赤西，昨天中午他不是一直想吃便當嗎？」  
「不用了，他們家的醫院會幫他準備的，智久只要帶著人去就行了。」  
見龜梨輕鬆的和自己對應起來，心情也滿足了起來的。  
「那麼等會赤西追問起沒有探訪禮物時，你自己跟他說哦！」  
「係係係，我會說笨蛋不需要禮物的了。」  
「你說他笨蛋哦，等會我要跟赤西說小龜叫他笨蛋！」  
沿路上，輕鬆的對話除了說話的二人外，司機先生可是冷汗一把的小心翼翼地駕駛著，他在龜梨家工作了這麼長的日子裡，還真是頭一次看到龜梨家承繼人會有這樣的一面——和年齡相當切合的一面。  
雨勢還是很大，正當他們到達醫院時、在有蓋的地方下車後，龜梨跟司機先生說一小時後回到這裡接他們。  
「一個小時足夠嗎？」山下小聲的拉著龜梨的手袖問道。  
「就這間醫院裡這麼多美女護士，我看赤西根本不怕寂寞的，那怕少見我們。」  
聽著龜梨這樣的解釋著，山下轉身看看四周的護士還真的有不少美人的樣子，然後在剎那間明白到龜梨語中的意思了。  
詢問過赤西的病房位置，山下就和龜梨一起往那間房間去。  
雖然赤西現在麻醉藥過了正是清醒狀態，但在進去前還是被醫生千叮萬囑他們小心赤西少爺的傷患，千萬不要給他亂吃其他東西。這時候、山下卻突然明瞭龜梨的用意，假如他買了食物來的話一定會有幾種是醫生說的那些不能食用的東西。  
雖然、就龜梨本身並沒有這個意思才阻止山下買食物去。  
輕輕的打開了單人病房的門，看見赤西拿著雜誌看似沒留意到山下他們，並正津津樂道地看著手上的雜誌。龜梨見此，伸出手阻止山下靠近赤西，一手把病人赤西正在看的書提走，然後看著雜誌裡兩邊半裸的成熟女性，二話不說的在山下沒看到內容前就丟進垃圾箱裡。  
「笨蛋還真是有精力看這種東西呢。」  
精簡地說著赤西現在的精神這麼好的樣子，早知道就不帶山下來了。  
但一旁的山下看著垃圾箱裡的雜誌心想著不就是一本色情刊物，需要這樣嗎？還是說病人本來就不該看這些東西吧……山下看向龜梨，衍生出龜梨真是關心赤西的想法。  
「你說誰是笨蛋！」熱血性格的笨蛋赤西輕易地被龜梨挑起來大吼著。  
「誰認了，誰就是笨蛋。」冷冷的吐出對號入座的原理，然後向身旁的山下笑著。  
「小龜，赤西始終是病人嘛。」就在兩者之間的山下，算是說了點中和氣氛的說話。然後轉頭問著床上的赤西：「身體還好嗎？」  
「現在感覺還不錯呀……」赤西突然停了下去，看著山下的臉像是思索著甚麼的：「Ｐ，你叫我仁吧，叫赤西赤西的很生疏哦！對嘛、小龜」往山下身旁的龜梨瞄了一眼，果然他真的因為自己的稱呼，眉在皺起來了！  
「仁？沒問題！仁。」  
見山下叫著自己的名字，赤西一臉沾沾自喜的樣子，倒是讓龜梨的臉沉下來。他往四周細看一會後就說：「智久、不如買些東西來喝吧。」  
但是在山下還沒反應時，病人赤西立即指著桌上的水杯：「口乾這裡有水耶！」  
「我們又不是病人，為何要陪你喝清水！」  
「你！……」  
「那、小龜要喝甚麼嗎？」眼看雙方好像再次起了衝突，山下立即站出來說：「我去買吧。」雖然選了自己想要的那邊，因為他也不想和赤西一樣只喝清水。  
「茶。」  
「老人家嗎？烏龜也會喝茶……」  
「赤西仁!!」山下連姓帶名的表達生氣來阻止赤西說下去，並向龜梨點頭的走出了門口。  
離開前還特意回頭跟房內的兩個人說：「我離開後不要吵架！」  
赤西討好般向要離開的山下撒嬌的大叫：「那也買些我可以喝的東西來嘛！」  
「好的好的！」  
然後，看著山下把門關上的即瞬間，房內的空氣好像突然凍結了一樣。  
至少病房內的病人赤西仁就在那道門關上後隨即感到一股冰冷的寒流在空氣裡流動著，他看著還在盯著門口的龜梨，想著要不要開口說話？但假如又吵起來的話，山下回來時以他這種寵信弟弟的性格可能就會不理自己了。  
「智久很漂亮吧。」龜梨面無表情地回頭看向躺在床上的赤西。  
「怎…怎麼了？」突然的壓迫感讓赤西有點透不過氣來，或許這就是所謂的氣勢，但看著面前明明比自己和山下還要矮，看似比他們瘦弱的人，怎可能有那種氣勢……  
龜梨看著赤西一臉疑惑的樣子，嘴角拉扯成一個好看的笑容：「雖然很感謝你昨天在電車上救了智久，幸好你把那個廢物捉了出來，不然我還真的不知道該向誰動手。但是……」  
「在我眼裡你和那些人根本沒有甚麼分別嘛。」  
雖然龜梨的臉是笑著，但眼睛卻一點笑意也沒有，反而有種深邃得不見底的感覺，讓赤西一時沒有話去反駁。  
「今天你還真是幸運呀……偏差了的一刀。」  
慢慢轉變成一種詭異的笑容，龜梨看著赤西臉上近似恐懼的樣子。  
「你說甚麼？」  
「誰也不能接近智久，包括你。」  
除了他——龜梨和也之外，誰也不能接近山下智久。  
赤西仁看著龜梨和也，想起在開學前有關山下的傳言。  
「不准接近的山下智久的傳言……」  
「你還記得呢，這個警告。」  
就在角度上，龜梨帶著笑容輕視著赤西，和驚訝的赤西形成強烈的對比。  
「這可是除了智久以外，全校沒人不知道的事，赤西家的大少爺。明明就被赤西先生警告過還去接近，這一刀嘛……」近乎嬉虐般的快感在龜梨眼中閃過。  
「倒是要感謝你讓我看到這麼美麗的智久。沒想到染著血的他變得更誘人，像是被徹底破壞了卻還保留著最漂亮、最完整的感覺，真不錯呢。」  
看著龜梨那副把山下形容得像是一件藝術品的樣子，不禁讓赤西冒著冷汗……  
「你該不會是對山下智久……」  
無言的回答，龜梨倒是像恥笑著赤西的問題，就像他在問著一件答案明確的事實一樣。  
「我回來了！」  
腳步聲、開門聲和聲話同時出現，適時地打斷赤西的說話，同時就在門被打開的一瞬間空氣變回原來的溫度，龜梨施加於赤西的氣勢也隨之消失。換來的，是在山下離開前那張溫暖、帶點妖艷的臉，溫柔地看著回來的山下把抱著的飲料放在赤西醫護桌上。  
「這是小龜的茶，仁的是寶礦力。」  
把飲料個別的分開，並準備把赤西的那樽寶礦力倒進杯裡加入開水。  
赤西眼見山下的動作，連忙的阻止：「等，等一下，為甚麼要加水？」  
「我剛剛問過醫生，說電解質可以止痛的，份量的話寶礦力和水是一比一的……」  
山下很認真的把開水照比例的倒進杯裡。  
「但是那是女性身理痛才用到的方法呀！」  
「仁對這些真是熟悉呢。」山下把那杯電解質飲料放在赤西面前，繼續說：「不過醫生說是可以止痛的……好像是止頭痛也不錯的！」  
「我的傷口在背後耶。」  
盯著眼前那稀釋了的寶礦力，赤西已經想到味道一定和白開水沒甚麼分別了。  
「一樣的啦，對吧，小龜？」  
看著山下回頭希望得到自己的認同，龜梨瞄向那杯像清水的東西，壞心地拉起笑容：「反正你的腦袋也要治療一下，那就認命喝了它吧。」  
然後非常滿意地看著赤西拿著那杯東西往嘴裡倒去。  
「仁很聽小龜的話呢。」看著赤西一口氣喝完的樣子，山下嘖嘖稱奇的偑服起龜梨，想著到底他離開的那段短時間發生了甚麼事？不過看赤西的樣子，好像有點奇怪。  
「那麼仁要快點好起來，到時我會替你做便當哦！」  
龜梨的眉頭皺起來。  
「Ｐ要做便當給我？」  
見山下點頭說是的時候，赤西偷看著龜梨那張慢慢變沉的臉，不怕死的像是要報復剛才被輕視的感覺，赤西慢慢往山下笑著說：「Ｐ把我當作朋友吧。」  
「當然！」  
「那麼……」  
看了龜梨一眼，赤西就把視線回到山下那張漂亮的臉：「假如我死了、不見了，Ｐ會不會很傷心……就像今天這樣？」  
在他昏迷的時候，他還隱約記得那震抖著的身體抱著自己，還有那變得脆弱的臉……  
山下呆了呆，深思了一會兒，答道：「這是當然的，因為我們是朋友嘛！」  
赤西對於最後一句有點莫名的不滿意，但看著站在山下身後的龜梨的整張臉黑起來的樣子，讓赤西覺得自己反勝了一將。說到底他也是全國五大集團之一的赤西集團大少爺，就算對方的身份和自己同等也好，輸的那方絕對不會是自己！  
「Ｐ果然是最好的！」  
「好了，是病人就乖乖躺在床上吧。」  
被山下叫道，赤西只好真的乖乖地躺好在床上，雖然在醫院很悶，但是不用上課這點倒很不錯，已經想著山下應該會每天都來探自己吧，只可惜時間不長。  
赤西像是為了補償，猛看著山下那張臉。  
「對了，蟲子。」像是突然想起的樣子，赤西突然吐出話來。  
「嗯？」除了山下外，一旁的龜梨也好像因為赤西口中的一句蟲子而稍為轉頭看過來。  
「今天早上時你說的話。真的確定是蟲子？不是人？」赤西想他和龜梨是兄弟相稱的話，那可能是住在同一間屋子裡，雖然他不明白為何山下不是和龜梨一起到上學。  
聽到赤西這樣問，山下的臉微微紅起來：  
「真的是蟲子啦！假如是人的話，被這樣弄我也一定會醒吧！」  
「也對…那麼說是雨天的蟲子？那不如在房間的四周放些捕蟲器或是噴些殺蟲劑吧。」  
「智久的房間有蟲嗎？」龜梨在旁沒有理會赤西對山下的建議，只是走近山下身旁問道。  
山下拉開衣領指著鎖骨：「在雨天時，會有蟲子出來咬人呢，有點煩惱。」  
看著山下衣領下的紅印，龜梨慢慢的用指頭輕壓著那鎖骨上的那一點，對於色彩的漸淡而令龜梨眉頭有點不高興的壓低。  
但此刻的動作，在赤西眼裡形成異常曖昧的畫面，害赤西臉紅的想別過臉的。  
『不對！我幹嘛在臉紅呀！又不是甚麼事！』  
「假如智久害怕的話，就來我房間睡吧。」  
「呃？」山下和赤西同時叫了起來。  
但看著這兩人這麼齊心的樣子，龜梨有點不滿的問道：「怎樣？」  
「但是我怕把蟲子引到小龜那邊，而且只是起印子，沒事的。」山下給予一個笑容給龜梨安心後，才轉頭輕輕拍打赤西「你又在叫甚麼嘛。」  
龜梨看著山下的背影，在充滿消毒藥水的醫院裡意外地適合，假若這間醫院不是赤西的話，他會更開心看到這樣的山下，純粹地過於漂亮的山下智久。  
雨點逐漸變得稀疏，水滴也不再是如碗豆的大小了。

「蟲子嗎？」

 

★★★

 

赤西仁出院時，學校裡的同學為赤西辦了一個慶祝晚會。  
其實正確來說是學校舉辦的，主要目的也只想巴結赤西家，並同時讓各個有勢力的學生作一次近乎商業性的交流，所以學校邀請了所有可以前來的同學，參與這次的派對。  
下著雨的季節總是令人感到內心被覆上一層層冰水。  
對於同樣有被送進醫院的山下，並沒有任何人前來慰問又或者了解當時情況，甚至因為山下沒有損傷而傳出傷害赤西的就是那個貧窮優等生的傳聞。  
但這些傳聞就在一天後就被制止了。  
依照慣例，在同學間都清楚明白龜梨和也是不會出席這種場合。  
而山下本身就在赤西出院上學後一直被赤西拉著在身旁。  
無視龜梨的冷視，赤西總是拉著山下。  
不論是早上坐電車時吃午飯時，就像只要是看到山下就自然會見到赤西的一樣。  
所以就在晚會開場後不久，山下穿著純白色的西裝，和穿著紫黑色西裝的龜梨同時出現時，確是讓場上的人驚訝起來。  
「不是龜梨要大家遠離山下智久嗎？」  
同學間小聲的議論起來，明明是龜梨和也下命令任何人不准接近山下智久，卻任由同背景、身份相似的赤西仁和山下做朋友，讓他們自己和山下一起。  
「看樣子，那個山下不會是……」一群連國際成年歲數也未夠的少年就在一旁竊笑著，並偷偷的看著山下的身上有沒有他們所想的痕跡。  
「笨蛋，那些東西當然不會在顯眼的地方啦。」  
像嘗過禁果的一名少年優雅地舉起無酒精的紅色飲料酒杯，在透紅間看到那白色的身影。  
山下站在本是學校禮堂的舞會窗前，柔和的白紗適當地襯托著身穿純白西裝的山下，藍色的寶石胸針點綴起淺藍色的領帶，這一切都是龜梨替自己準備的。  
「很悶？」龜梨走近山下旁，替山下換走手上已經見底的高杯。  
「小龜，外面的聚會都是這樣的嗎？」  
皺起好看的眉頭，再慢慢喝掉手上新的飲料，山下看著場內的各個一直在作著談話的同學，算是最有趣的事也只不過在開場時赤西被邀到台上說那幾句康復了的說話。

 

然後就只有看著別人一團團的，山下感到這樣的聚會非常無聊。  
「這些舞會很討厭吧。但是，那些人腦裡想的就只有這些，想著要穿甚麼衣服帶甚麼舞伴展示自己的雄厚家財。在外面的舞會，比他們更無聊。」  
除了為自己辦事的人，龜梨不曾讓其他人接近自己，而他自己更不喜歡和人接近。  
山下看著龜梨這樣的解釋著，心裡像是被糾結在一起般。  
「這樣……很可悲……」就如現在的赤西也被大家圍著說話，那裡像山下般誰都不會接近自己，在這樣的圈子裡，這種感覺有點可怕。  
和龜梨沒有再說下去，他們在學校的形象在山下心中一直認為只是坐位總是隔壁的普通同學，所以山下也沒有把這種印象打破的意思，就一直的下去吧。所以當山下因為喝得太多飲料的關係而要去廁所時，也只是向龜梨小小的表示一下就轉身離開。  
場內其中一團人看著山下走出會場的時候，也跟著離開。  
龜梨默默的看著那些人，然後跟在後頭。  
『那群沒腦的……』  
廁所離會場並不遠，但還是有一段距離。  
在山下解決了身理問題後就清理雙手了，然後他看著鏡中的自己……  
身穿著白色西裝的他，顯然地亦襯托出他那漂亮的臉，雖然山下智久並沒有那個自覺。  
他把領口解開把領帶拉鬆，像是解開無聊的繩結問題般。  
他想他這一世也不會適應到這種高級社會的聚會。  
門外傳來複數的生物腳步聲，廁所的門被打開，一群和廁所使用量不等的人進來，在那一刻山下還在想為何突然多了這麼多人有身理的需求而又會同時來到這小型的廁所時，卻被堵塞著唯一的進出口。  
「這樣的山下君很性感耶。」  
並沒整理好被自己拉開的衣領正露出性感的鎖骨，在黑夜下顯得白晢的嫩膚也暴現在眾人跟前，山下並不認為現在自己這樣的打扮有甚麼不正常的地方。  
雖然被人這樣的形容，但山下還未自思維中反應過來。  
「山下君和龜梨君的感情真好呀，一起到場呢。」  
當然，他們是住在同一地方嘛。  
但山下只是在心裡反應這句話，然後那些人看著山下沒反駁的樣子以為被他們說中了般，繼續下去：「我想那身西裝都是龜梨君好好的替山下君準備吧。」  
「貧窮學生穿甚麼名牌西裝呀。」  
「所以我說難不成身體下……」  
下流的笑聲，在廁所間流傳不斷。  
「所以說、他怎樣了？」  
無溫度無聲調的說話聲傳來，就連山下也被這樣的聲音給嚇到。  
眾人被嚇倒似的都轉頭往門外看，熟悉的身影就如他們在會場裡看到他進來時被嚇到的一樣，神秘的深紫色像在醞釀著毒藥般令他們顯得恐懼。  
他伸出手像是命令般把山下引至自己身邊：「你先回去吧，我等會就過來。」然後把他往會場方向推去，示意他回到會場。  
除了山下外，沒有一個人敢去驚動他們眼前的龜梨…就像輕微的呼吸也怕會得罪他一樣。  
明明同年、甚至比他們大部份人年輕，但是卻擁有著他們努力一輩子也不會得到的東西。  
「我說過不要接近山下智久的。」吐出的說話尤如冰雹般讓那群少年的內心感受到接近絕對零度的溫度，誰也不敢發出聲音去驚動龜梨的注意。  
細小而高級的洗手間顯得陰森恐佈。  
「剛才說話的那三個人，明天不用回來了。」  
因為將會沒資格回來了。  
一個比死刑還殘酷的現實對待。

山下想著龜梨一個人或許會應付不來，所以到了會場後就把有空來纏著他的赤西給拉去廁所。然而、當他看到龜梨安然無事的在對頭走廊走過來時，臉上還是往常的笑容。  
但山下內心寒冷的感覺還沒停止過抽動。  
「小龜……」  
赤西還沒反應這到底是怎麼一回事，只是手被山下拉著，軟軟的被握在手裡去找龜梨，赤西倒是想反正沒讓龜梨發現，這樣下去也不錯。  
「智久，我們回家吧。」  
龜梨笑著的提起山下的手往學校門口去，同時亦讓山下和赤西之間的接觸斷開。  
就在要離開前，龜梨回頭對著赤西說著無聲的話。  
『山下智久是屬於我的。』  
還沒來得及消化龜梨那句話的意思，赤西就看著乖巧的山下被龜梨拉進車廂中。  
像是被捲進了黑色的旋渦裡一樣，毫不知情的山下已經被屬於龜梨的海所包圍了。  
所以，赤西有一個感覺——  
他突然想從誰的手中救山下出來……  
回想到雖然認識不到一個月的龜梨，但因為山下的關係而相處起來時，他感覺到他對山下有一種奇怪的感覺，那種執著像就算毀了自己、也要把山下納入懷內似的。  
還有那種壓迫感。  
赤西看著他們離開後，也趕快離開了學校，並迅速地在朋友間打聽到一間相熟的偵探所，就在介紹人說下地址後他招了出租車通往一座高級商業大廈。  
赤西明白到現在的他要做甚麼，假若要把不知情的山下救回來，首先是要清楚知道對方的背景底細。現在的他只知道龜梨和也是被外界正式承認的龜梨集團下任總裁，但在傳聞裡他不止是龜梨總裁的兒子，至少甚少接觸家族生意的赤西在公在私也有好幾次聽到「龜梨和也」這個名字，他要知道這個人的底細。  
他不要山下被黑夜所掩蓋。  
然後接著打後幾天在學校裡，除了有幾個人因為家庭破產關係轉校離校外，其他人也像沒事發生過的如常生活著。  
赤西自認雖然笨，但也很清楚在這種學校裡，每個人為的就是和有利於自己的人打好關係，雖然他不想知道這種事情，但是家族的身份迫使他要明白。  
所以他很喜歡纏著單純的山下，特別是這幾天，可以說山下無論去那裡赤西也會跟著他到那裡，像是去廁所去保健室，只差回家時赤西沒把山下送到家中……  
只因每次想哄山下帶他去他家時，總會在半路遇到龜梨，然後被耍藉口的把山下帶走。  
雨季裡，細雨濛濛的讓混濁的色彩替城市覆上一層又一層的薄紗，赤西每次看到山下被龜梨帶走的背影，總是讓他想起那次舞會裡，龜梨的薄唇說過的話。  
被空氣中的水份冷卻了溫度。

 

★★★

在某個星期五的放學後，就在赤西確定山下已經離開班房時，他抓著亦要離開的龜梨，無視在周遭同學的視線，把他拉到無人的課室去。  
龜梨知道赤西有話要跟他說，走到窗前看著對外的學校門口，山下背影正慢慢的離開直至不見蹤影，他才移過視線放在周圍的風景裡。  
外邊還在下著毛毛細雨，課室裡的窗戶都被關上了，只剩下被雨水輕輕拍過的聲音，但是即使如此，房間內給予人的感覺還是非常的寒冷。  
「我查過Ｐ和你的資料了。」  
赤西明顯地感到自己在叫著那英文單字時，身上像是開始感受到無名的壓力，雖然經過幾次這樣的場面，但赤西不認為他還可以無視並去習慣這種氣勢。  
只是他是真的把山下當成朋友，所以才更要在他面前這樣稱呼他。  
「赤西集團的大少爺真是閒，我可是警告過你的，就不怕我會毀了赤西家的所有嗎？」  
「怕，我怕極了，就這種事也可以做得出來，我能不怕嗎？」  
赤西把手上的幾張合約影印本丟在桌上。  
但是那些看似可以威脅龜梨的東西，卻讓龜梨連看也不看的，只是轉身盯著赤西的臉。  
「親手把自己母親那邊的家族集團打散迫至自殺，你到底在想甚麼的！」  
曾經，赤西在山下身旁就想過或許龜梨是害怕寂寞吧，但是看在龜梨對山下有著令人心寒的佔有慾時，他已經摸不清這個叫龜梨和也的到底是怎樣的一個人……  
或許其實已經稱不上是人了。  
龜梨沒有回答，只是側頭像思考著東西一樣，然後收起所有令人發寒發冷的笑容，露出只有在山下旁才會有的自然表情。  
這樣的行為讓站立在他面前的的赤西更摸不清到底他在想甚麼。  
「你到底對Ｐ是……」  
稍為整理髮尾後，龜梨並沒有理會赤西的說話，只是慢慢地因為腦海中的回憶而笑起來、露出一個普通十六歲少年應有的笑容，但當這種表情出現在龜梨和也的臉上時，卻和那種皮笑肉不笑的笑容一樣，令人心寒……  
不，而是更令人懼怕著……  
「赤西仁、你平時雖然笨，但是對智久事情上卻變得這麼聰明，智久有你這種朋友實在太好了。」龜梨的眼裡像是閃過異樣的感情，他一直看去赤西說：「不過智久是我的，所以看在你是智久的朋友份上，我就只讓你離開日本。」  
「你說甚麼離開日本?!」赤西完全追不上龜梨的思維步伐。  
「赤西同學，人的聰明是要適時運用的。而這次，你把它用錯了。看在你是智久的朋友，你才只是離開日本而已，這不是很好嗎？。」  
「好甚麼？那麼說假如我不是Ｐ的朋友……」  
龜梨轉頭走在門前，抬起的手像是要打開門似的抵在門柄上：「那麼這世上不會再有赤西集團，包括你……還是說，你忘記了流血時的感覺？」  
拉開門，走出課室房間。  
「我就說過山下智久是屬於我的了。」  
隨著聲音的終結，門被合上。  
赤西看著龜梨離開時關上的門，還沒理解到龜梨所說的離開日本是甚麼意思前，就拿出手提電話在名單裡找出山下智久這個名字，撥出。  
『喂。』  
「Ｐ！Ｐ！我是……」  
『不對……』但赤西突然發覺，剛才話筒裡的聲音有點不同於山下的聲音，山下那總帶著濃厚鼻音像撒嬌的聲音……  
『我是龜梨和也。』  
「龜梨……？」  
那他的Ｐ呢？  
『智久的電話都是先經我查看的，你認為我會給你機會嗎？』  
收線。  
赤西狠狠地把手機電話狠狠丟至地上碎裂。

 

★★★

 

星期一，山下就像平常一樣頂著一把藍色的雨傘上學，被雨水泡濕了的空氣讓他每吸一口氣也像在溺水般，就如在水中。  
一個人坐電車、一個人往學校走、一個人走進課室然後往後排角落的第二個位置坐下，跟坐在一旁的龜梨點頭微笑，拿出要用的文具和課本筆記，把測驗用的範圍重新溫習一次，然後他發現有些地方不對勁。  
「小龜，仁今天沒上學嗎？」明明總會在電車裡遇到赤西的說，今天卻不見他的蹤影。  
「大約是因為腦袋太笨了，被別人拿去做研究。」  
「別這樣說仁嘛。」雖然在山下心中是有點認同龜梨對赤西的評價。  
但是就在第一堂課快要結束時，赤西也還沒出現，讓山下不禁擔心起來，雖然他在龜梨的笑容裡的確安心了不少，但是擔心的想法還是存在著……  
直到第三堂快要結束時，一個開門聲，讓正在上課的課室突然靜下去。  
進來的是滿臉傷痕的赤西，身上的制服看起非常整齊，領口也很有個性地拉開，看似並不是早上受傷的樣子。  
「赤西同學，你的臉……」  
台上那位中年有著脫髮危機的老師，正微微作為關懷的問著赤西。  
當然，赤西知道老師的動機不過是因為他父親也有對這間學院損出為數不少的款項，所以他並沒有理會老師的關心回到自己坐位。而台上的老師看著赤西這樣的行為，只是稍為煩惱一會的繼續講課，課室裡再次回到之前的一樣，只是赤西一直低下頭……  
山下側著頭向龜梨看去，像是詢問著他赤西怎麼辦的樣子，只是龜梨倒一副安然無事的微笑得比平時還要好看，讓山下微微的看呆了。  
『小龜變得好看了。』  
山下把自己看呆的動機解譯起來，回想到當年的不良少年的外表，現在的他變得成熟了更吸引別人的目光，讓本該身為哥哥的他也有著依賴他的想法。  
『不行！』  
山下搖搖頭的像要阻止自己這樣想象下去，說到底他也是做哥哥的，而且比起現在來說、赤西的情況不是更令人擔心嗎？  
所以直到午飯時山下很理直氣壯的提著三個便當把赤西拉上天台去，不過與其說是拉上去不如說赤西並沒有反抗山下拉著他的手跟著他走。  
當同學驚訝看著一切的時候，龜梨亦隨後的跟著往天台去了。  
因為下雨的關係，赤西和山下只是坐在天台唯一的進出口的門前，靠著那沒被雨水沾濕的階級，他們坐在那裡準備開始午飯。  
「仁發生甚麼事了？」把便當分給赤西後，就一邊吃著自己那一份一邊問著。  
「Ｐ……」赤西看著眼前的山下，不知道該不該把話要說出來，只是臉上還在痛著的傷痕卻讓本來想說出來的他遲疑。  
不過這是最後的機會了，錯過了這一次，他怕以後或許真的不能再和山下見面了。  
「Ｐ、其實……」  
不料，這時候天台的門被打開，走出來的人低頭看著赤西和山下。  
「智久不用理他，我看八成是太笨的關係讓人打了。」  
「小龜！」山下小小阻止突然出現的龜梨再在言語上欺負赤西，把另一個便當交給龜梨後就轉回頭向赤西說：「假如有甚麼事可以找小龜幫手的！」  
赤西不可置信的在山下眼裡看到一些他不願意相信的事情。  
「小龜雖然有時冷冷的，但是他比我還要可靠得多了！」山下回頭給龜梨一個微笑。  
看著山下一副安心的說著他所知道的龜梨，赤西瞇上眼睛的問著：  
「假如、我說我現在會變成這樣子是他造成呢？」  
空氣中的水份凝聚起來，肌膚不再感受到那沉重的水氣，除了身旁的雨水不斷因為物理定律落下外，其他東西卻停滯得尤如時間被終止的一樣，透不過氣。  
這是赤西看到龜梨在他說完後所讓他感受到的感覺，令人恐懼的壓迫感。  
山下只是靜靜的看赤西說著那句話後靜下來，然後慢慢回頭看向他身後的龜梨。  
「怎麼可能，小龜不會這樣做的！」  
赤西確定他在山下眼裡看到的東西了，絕對的信任和依賴！  
到底在這兩年裡龜梨是怎樣讓山下完全的相信他的？  
赤西完全相信可以害他有這樣慘況的人，絕對會在事情的中間做了點手腳……  
不，或許就算他和山下做朋友也是他計算之中。  
「對呢……」對呀，山下心中的龜梨是一直溫柔地看著他，然後理性的幫他做著所有決定，是山下這兩年間唯一可以依賴的人。  
赤西笑起，說甚麼要把山下救出來的，但是當事人還安於現在的樣子……  
「所以智久就不用這麼擔心了。」龜梨冷淡的聲音像是看穿了赤西的想法，雖然他的說話因為對象而充滿溫度的樣子，但在赤西耳中就是感到冷酷。  
「但是……」  
赤西看著山下不安的視線，讓他苦笑著這位不自知的傢伙的眼睛到底被龜梨蓋上了多少層紗布了：「我沒事啦，昨天回家時和老爸吵起來被他打的。」  
「咦？」  
就在山下還沒反應時……  
「這個我知道呢！」  
龜梨的聲音突然出現，像是在空氣中劃破一道疤痕：  
「剛剛聽老師說你要到外國留學嘛，是不是昨天跟赤西先生說這個時吵起來的？」  
赤西瞪大眼睛看著龜梨似是輕鬆的說話，可知道他就是不想把龜梨說的事情成真，才變成這樣子。  
「仁要出國嗎？」  
山下一副相信龜梨所說的話而看著赤西，毫無雜質的只是單純地像是問著好朋友的樣子。  
這樣的山下讓赤西不想放開，他從第一眼看到山下時就沒法把他的眼睛移開了。  
赤西驚慌了起來想對龜梨說：「我只是想和Ｐ做……」  
朋友而已。  
對上了龜梨的眼神，就在山下背對著龜梨看著自己的情況下，他看到龜梨眼裡一副不相信的樣子，並且吐出一個唇型：『百分之二十。』  
臉上的傷痕像要提醒他般的在發痛，赤西想到昨晚他被家裡的車子接回老家時他就感到奇怪了，一向視他為麻煩製造者的家人竟然會接他回去。  
所以其實早就有著會接到甚麼壞消息的心理準備了。  
『你給我出國去。』當赤西一進書房，他父親的第一句就是要他出國了。  
『為甚麼？！』  
『你不去的話，就打昏你運出國……不論如何你就是要離開日本……』  
赤西感到這種台詞很熟悉，就像在昨天他在課室裡聽到的一樣，他還想星期一上學的時候在電車上立即去提醒山下……  
『這是龜梨先生說的，你為甚麼要激怒他呀？』他父親正以一種擔心和責備的眼神看著他：『你知道我們和龜梨集團的生意會因為這樣缺少多少？百分之二十。是百分之二十呀！你可知道這裡有多少？全公司裡的人可都是靠這些吃飯的！』  
經濟壓迫，赤西當時只想到這個詞語，他知道龜梨有辦法這樣做……  
『那位龜梨先生……是不是龜梨和也?!』  
越想越不憤，赤西甚至不理會他父親不斷的在反抗，堅持不出國要留在日本，結果子承父業的性格問題、兩父子打架後就變成現在這樣子。  
赤西完全想不出要有怎樣的方法才能讓山下清醒他旁邊的人其實是惡魔。

「你就乖乖的給我離開我的智久吧。」  
這是赤西離開前，聽到龜梨最後的一句話。

 

在和山下離別那天，被父親派來的人看守著被迫坐上往機場的車，明白到就算是抵抗也是無能為力的事，寂靜的校園門口只有兩個燈柱在黑暗的街道上。  
山下正好站在那燈光的底下明顯地存在，然後看著離自已越來越達的身影，在逐漸遠離的時候赤西看到黑暗像要慢慢把山下吞噬，像要把他佔據的一樣……

 

★★★

 

雨季還沒有過去，只是看著整天陰陰沈沈的天空，山下一直期待等著晴天的出現。  
或者該說成在這樣的天氣裡渡過了一個月之多的時候，任誰也會希望有一天半天的晴天出來，特別是放假的時候總是遇上雨天，甚麼玩樂的興致也沒有了。  
站在窗前的山下除了這個天氣問題外，好像還有一個煩惱在打擾著他，自從他唯一的朋友赤西離開後，生活就像回到從前一樣只剩下龜梨作為依靠了。  
所有的生活回到之前一樣，每天上學放學回家，見得最多接觸得最多是龜梨。  
就連母親也因為常常和龜梨父親出外旅遊而不常見面，在這座大屋裡就只剩下他和龜梨，他希望可以和龜梨多談一些像學業或者交際的事情，但這些並不是現在的他可以高聲談論的話題，所以山下不知道如何才能和龜梨有著更好的關係。  
但是同時他也覺得這種煩惱還是不說出來會比較好，山下怕麻煩到別人。  
蟲子好像活躍了，而一直被他認為沒有副作用的叮咬，直到近來卻讓他每每感到無力的感覺。早上會被奪去元氣般，有種散慢而累人的感覺。雖然很快就恢復，但身上的印子好像變多了似的，以往明明只出現三四個，現在卻有著雙倍似的數量。而且顏色變深了，以往還是淺淺的粉紅色，現在卻有著更深更紅的，碰上去還有著輕微的腫痛。  
好像有甚麼東西快等不及了的感覺，他身旁那龜梨送給他的花卉裡的一朵花兒正在落下，然後打開了另一個花蕾。習慣了房間那特別香味的山下不知道，在花蕾打開一瞬間房間再次被那種香味覆上、沾染，所有的東西……  
包括山下智久本身。  
一陣舒適的感覺侵襲著山下的思維，微微往後退至床邊倒下，柔軟的床舖承受墜陷於床裡的力量。山下記得隱約中他感覺到一股很奇怪的感覺，昏昏沈沉的，在腦海中他記得他那個沒有血緣的弟弟，那張臉總是像在收藏著無數的祕密。  
『你好，我是龜梨和也。』  
突然、在夢境裡他看到第一次見到龜梨的情景，那雖然有點不良的臉，但帶著笑容來告訴山下他的名字時，那張臉的背後尤如有著無數的幼蟲，慢慢地往他自己爬來並噬去他所看見的空間，直至變成黑色的一遍。  
『你呢，身上好像會發出香氣似的。』  
『你們的氣味……一樣的？』  
『假如我死了不見了，Ｐ會不會很傷心……就像今天這樣？』  
『假如我現在這樣子是他造成呢？』  
四周不斷出現赤西的聲音，記憶裡奇怪地聚合起來，變成可怕的場境……  
「小龜……小龜在那裡？」求助般想擺脫黑暗，但毫無感覺的空間裡，山下非常的害怕，就像他也會跟著黑暗慢慢地化成黑暗。  
淚，流出來了。  
當山下醒來時，眼角的淚痕告訴他剛才他流淚了，明明堅強的他何時變得軟弱起來，竟然會因為一個夢境而落淚，現在的他就好像只會依靠著龜梨的樣子。  
起床時看到窗外昏暗，已經到了晚上了嗎？  
山下把和大屋相配的純白絲質窗簾布放下並打開室內的非主光燈，因為沒有打開主光燈的關係而顯得比平時昏暗的房間讓山下有點難耐。  
撫上自己的喉嚨，感覺有點口乾。  
側頭看著那道通往龜梨房間的門，山下看得有點入神。  
他記得赤西在離開前曾用一種很複雜的眼神看著他，山下不是不知道赤西有點害怕龜梨，因為他想到在學校裡絕大多數人對龜梨都是尊敬萬分的樣子，而其餘的人倒是為免帶麻煩而逃開，又或者像赤西那樣外表一副不怕他的樣子。  
當然，山下之後才知道他們尊敬龜梨的原因只是因為龜梨集團的關係。  
喉間的乾涸讓山下想著要喝點水，往門旁的櫃子上拿著杯想著從透明玻璃水瓶裡倒出一些水出來，但是拿著水瓶用反地心吸力的方向也不能倒出一滴水出來的時候、看著水瓶就算努力一整天時間也不會有水的樣子，山下便出門往一樓的廚房倒水喝。  
晚上人們睡覺後走廊只有夜燈照著，以純白色為主的裝飾在深夜顯得更為陰森可怕，和白天柔和清雅折然不同。山下想他有睡這麼久嗎？竟然到了深夜也沒知覺的。  
提著透明水瓶在廚房裡倒了些水，自己也用杯子喝了點來解喝後，才走回自己的房間。  
在這裡都住滿兩年了，雖然熟悉這裡的一切，但山下還是感到不自在，像是雨天的蟲子，還有他總是有種把自己暴露了出來的感覺，被赤裸裸的看著——在這座少人得可憐的大屋裡。  
山下慢慢的走回他的房間，今天是新月之夜，除了大屋牆外的燈光外，他只看到一遍的黑暗。但是即使是這樣也好，他走到二樓樓梯時卻清晰的看到人影的經過……  
「咦?!」  
山下清楚地看到他父親靜靜的走到他和龜梨房間對面的書房。  
『爸爸這麼晚還要看書嗎？但他不是也有自己的書房……』  
帶著疑問的跟在後面看著後父走進書房去，那開門的行為有點偷偷摸摸不見得人的樣子。  
拿著透明水瓶的山下也偷偷不發出任何聲音走近書房。看到父親為了不讓關門時發出聲音，門並沒有完全的關上而讓山下在門縫間看到房內有兩道人影。  
「別這樣下去了……」  
痛苦地求饒的聲音，在房裡升起了開幕的大簾幕。  
「甚麼叫別這樣下去，你不是很想要的嗎？」  
無聲調地冷卻了空氣的聲音，在顯得陰森的房間裡格外刺耳。  
「但是你想要的東西不是得到手了嗎？為甚麼還要……」  
「我要的不止這些。」  
山下分不出這兩把很相似的聲音是誰，而且他們的說話聲不大，實在很難分辨出來。  
「不止是這些？你要的東西我都已經盡力爭取來了，為甚麼你就不能滿足！」  
原本求饒的聲音變得激動起來！  
「那你呢？你要的我也有幫你做到。」像是被對方激起來，冷淡的聲音放大了聲量。  
『是小龜的聲音！』  
山下記得在晚會時曾經聽過龜梨用這種冰冷的語氣跟那群同學說話來救自己。然後想著房間內就只有兩個人，那另一個一開始就一直低聲下氣地請求著龜梨的不就是他們的父親麼？  
「……」  
「怎樣？說不出話了嗎？」  
山下抽痛般聽著龜梨威迫般的態度，和他一直相處的龜梨是不一樣的，他想逃走不要聽下去，但雙腳像是凍冰了般不能依他的意思活動。  
好可怕、這樣的龜梨讓山下感到害怕。  
「你忘了因為那個女人在你忙於工作、在你為了讓我們幸福生活而努力時，她在那裡睡在那個男人的床上？跟那個男人說著甜言蜜語，然後隨便的丟出你辛辛苦苦賺來的錢？」  
雖然聲音還是沒有聲調沒有高低起落，但說話的內容卻讓山下心慌起來，這就是真正的龜梨嗎？總是帶著笑容和自己在一起的龜梨和也？  
「我只是幫你把她的家族剷除而已，有這樣的女人做你妻子你好過嗎？我可是在幫你呀。  
她因為父母自殺、親人痛苦生存而痛心發狂的時候，你不是很心涼地笑嗎？還說她活該，這種女人不該生存在這世上。  
所以當你親手殺了她的時候，我可一直在幫你。」  
空氣的分子隨著說話間的內容而變得充滿腥味，即使這只是一個幻覺。  
「為甚麼？她是你的母親……」  
「她配嗎？而且我可不想要有這樣的女人出現在我面前和我有甚麼關係。」  
驚訝的山下聽著他們的對話，沒有拿著透明水瓶的手不禁掩住自己的嘴巴讓自己不會因為太過驚慌而發出聲音驚動到他們。  
「那你……」  
「我想要的人，你不是一直都很清楚嗎？」變得溫柔起來，山下看不清楚他們的臉，只是隱約地在說話聲裡感覺他們的情緒。  
『小龜想要的人？』  
聽到龜梨在說到這裡時，聲音比起之前那種沒有溫度的更有感情得多。  
「所以你才叫我娶直美回來？」  
「當然。」  
『龜梨要爸爸娶媽媽？為甚麼……』為著聽到的內容而生氣，在山下的記憶裡，父親一直對媽媽很好，難不成這都是在做戲嗎？  
「值得嗎？只為了那個孩子……」憐惜地，龜梨先生為他兒子所想要的人嘆息著。  
「對我來說這當然值得，這不是很好嗎？」房內的龜梨站往書櫃去。  
「要不是我幫你處理公司的事，你現在那裡有這麼多的時間休息和她到處去。再說、你不感謝我嗎？讓你找到這麼好的女人回來，你也很高興吧，明明自己也得到愛人了。」  
「直美是無辜的。」  
山下的媽媽近來一直和父親到處的旅行，本來聽到龜梨說他只為了龜梨而要跟媽媽結婚而生氣，但看來父親對媽媽的感情真的，雖然是他們在一起之後的事。  
「任誰也是無辜的吧，只要結果是我們所想的不就好了嗎？你只要好好享受現在……」  
輕笑著的，但傳到山下的耳裡卻充滿著無奈。  
「而我只要得到我的智久……」  
『呃？！』山下帶著疑問的抬頭看著房內的一切。  
「所以你就因為這理由就輕易地和赤西集團解約？」  
「那個價值十億的合約？我不是在之後就替你簽成了另外一份同等價值的生意了嗎？」  
『十…十億?!難怪常常會看不到小龜，原來去了工作……』汗顏，但一想到以龜梨的年紀以及剛剛的發言，山下就對這樣的弟弟頭痛起來，不論怎樣看龜梨也不像作為弟弟的那邊。  
不過山下倒感嘆後想到，為何龜梨會想要他來當他的家人？回想起來他以前從沒有認識過龜梨這個人，為甚麼他會知道自已的存在？  
「誰叫那個赤西仁要動我的智久。還幸好他笨，連真正的感情也看不清楚。不過就算他說只是待在他身邊也好，我也不會准許。」  
「你對那孩子，為甚麼這麼的執著！」這樣的孩子，讓作為父親的他心痛。  
房間裡沉默了起來。  
「因為我愛他。」龜梨靜靜地說出來，充滿著平時對山下時的溫柔：「我愛智久。」  
「甚…甚麼？」山下清楚的聽到龜梨所說的每一個聲調。  
「所以爸爸呀，我要把智久變成屬於我一個的。」  
『甚…甚麼？！』  
被驚嚇到的山下退後著，失去支撐般向後跌坐，手上拿著的水瓶也因此而倒出了水出來。  
屋裡的人像是聽到山下跌倒的聲音，往門外的山下走去。  
腳步聲不斷的接近，山下想著要離開，但在房間裡那散發令人心寒的氣息讓他不敢亂動，只好乖乖地像是等著被發現的。  
山下覺得他的心臟加快了跳動，看著那道門慢慢的被拉開，書房內的光線正漸漸地開始往山下的身上去，直到山下完全地暴現在燈光下。  
「是智久？」  
拉開門的是龜梨父親，提著眼鏡驚訝地看著在地上的山下。  
山下往書房內看，剛才還在書櫃前的龜梨慢慢走來。  
因為剛才所聽到的說話令他對龜梨改觀，身體禁不著的發抖。  
「智久，為甚麼你會在這裡的？」  
「小龜……」  
連說話聲也震抖著，雖然看著龜梨像平時笑著的樣子，但此刻卻令山下只感到心寒。  
「怎麼辦？我本來不想讓你知道的。」  
「我…剛剛經過……」明顯的說謊，連自己也不會相信，何況是龜梨？  
龜梨笑著這樣手足無措的山下，慢慢的走出書房。背光的關係讓山下看不清楚龜梨此刻的表情，只是在龜梨身上散發著危險的感覺，讓山下甚至有著被當成獵物盯上的感覺。  
「還想著慢慢地在你不知道的情況下得到你……看來沒機會了。」已經走近山下的身旁，龜梨跪在地上看著山下，暗地裡讚美著他的天使在柔弱的光線下更顯得誘人至極，令人想把他的純白羽翼一根根的給狠狠拔走，然後放在美麗的白色籠子裡據為己有。  
「咦？」完全地，在照在山下身上的光被龜梨檔去時，山下只能看到龜梨眼中的一絲光芒，閃爍著尤如天生獵食者在看到獵物於眼前無力的一刻。  
抵在山下面前，伸手抬起那有著細緻五官卻顫抖著的臉：「你始終還是屬於我的。」  
輕輕吻上山下那因為驚訝而張開的嘴角，龜梨仔細觀察山下的表情，然後開始細咬著那兩片粉色的唇瓣，一如以往的柔軟味美，不滿足似的想要侵入唇裡品嘗起來。

 

被觸遍了口腔內每一處地方後，山下才驚醒起來，猛烈地用拳頭往龜梨揮去！  
「沒用的……」  
接過山下的拳頭，龜梨放在嘴邊舔著那震抖的指間。  
「因為你是我的。你不知道吧，我一直在你身邊佈下的每一個局，都是要把你更進一步的屬於我。讓你習慣我的存在、讓你依賴我、讓赤西離開你，甚至讓你更習慣我的愛撫……難道你不覺得這種感覺得熟悉嗎？」  
龜梨於山下衣領間的鎖間摸去，柔滑的骨感和體溫卻讓龜梨的眼裡染上一層慾望。  
但是在山下還沒來得及理解龜梨的話時，一直站在身後的父親像已經清楚一切般：「難道你要求智久在你隔壁的房間，是因為你要一直對智久……」  
笑著，龜梨沒想到自己竟然因為眼前的天使而忘記站在他身後的父親。  
「你還是裝作沒看見一切吧。」  
拉起山下，龜梨對著父親說。然後強行的拉著山下往他的房間去。  
驚恐地看著走在自己面前的龜梨，山下想擺脫那隻抓著自己的手，但不知為何總是使不出力，而且還有一種熟悉的昏眩感覺。  
「你還是放棄吧，你的身體早就被我調教到對某些花香沒有抵抗力了。」  
龜梨推開那道門，把山下帶進房內就鎖起。  
然後往床邊走去，用力的一揮把山下丟在床上，而他自己也往床上去。  
舉起指頭指著在兩年前的自己送給山下的花卉，說道：「你可知道那些花可以令你有迷惑的作用，在每次開花時，他會把花粉都散在四周，你在這裡被感染了兩年……」  
龜梨嗅著山下頸間的氣味：「已經讓身體滲入了這種香味了，真香。」  
『你呢，身上好像會發出香氣似的。』山下記起赤西曾經這樣說過。  
「我雖然也有這種味道，但是和你不同，我只是為了讓你在我面前變成這樣子。」  
深深地看著因為熟悉的氣味而開始迷糊的山下，但是龜梨這次要讓山下清醒，他在山下頸間用力的吸吮，讓山下發痛的清醒。  
「所以現在的你是離不開我的……也逃不到了。」  
假如山下要逃，他也會把他找出來，不論是憑龜梨集團的力量，還是他對山下所安排的，現在的山下無論怎樣逃，龜梨也有信心把他找出來了。  
壓上山下身上，龜梨看著山下眼裡充滿著驚恐，不禁的心痛起來。  
「為甚麼連你也要怕我了……我只是想和你一起而已。」  
很孤獨的感覺，因為龜梨的那一句而令山下靜下來望向那樣寂寞的龜梨，和剛才說著令人心寒說話的龜梨活像是兩個人似的。  
「那為何要這樣對我？」  
「我害怕……所以只要把你留在我身邊，那麼你就不會學那個女人那樣離開，我不要有人碰你，你是我的。」看著山下慢慢地沒有那害怕自己的感覺，龜梨開始細吻著山下的臉，憑著山下因為自己身上的味道而無力推開自己的關係，龜梨更把山下的睡衣慢慢解開。  
「不要這樣……小龜……」  
被龜梨吻著，直到胸前落下一枚枚如花瓣的吻痕時，山下想抗拒著龜梨的攻佔，但是卻無力地只能看著身上被印上更多的烙印……非常的熟悉。  
「平時……在我身上的……」在雨天後出現的紅印，在此刻讓山下明瞭。  
「是我做的。」看著那副誘人的身體上自己的傑作，龜梨淺笑著「在這樣的雨天，我總是想起那天那個女人在另一個男人身下的事情……還有她死時，那天也是雨天。」  
「小龜……」  
被瘦削的身體抱入懷裡，山下淡然的感受到龜梨帶給他那重重悲哀的壓迫感。  
「所以我要在你身上確定，你是屬於我的。」手急切地往睡褲裡未被開發的地方去。  
「不要！小龜……」聲音被奪去，想抵抗龜梨往身後的手，但感覺到碰觸穴口時，只能睜大眼睛的感到被慢慢進入的感覺……  
龜梨慢慢的抽動起來，並放開山下的唇道：「在你身上確認著，只要吻著你，看著你在我面前解放著，我就很心滿意足了。」  
「雖然很想抱你……為甚麼你要這麼快知道這件事？」  
對著山下說話的聲音一貫依舊的溫柔，只是手上的動作卻令山下想擺脫。  
眼看身下的人兒，龜梨另一隻手改為進攻男人最脆弱的前方。  
「我不想要你知道有這一面的我……」  
身體被龜梨不斷的開發著，直到強迫地被解放。  
被進入時，還保持清醒的山下看到龜梨眼裡的淚光，緊閉上眼睛的任由龜梨搖動起來不斷地進出自己的身體，彷彿像漂亮貴重的人偶一樣在龜梨的懷裡，感受著被他破壞的一切。  
「呀呀……不…不要………呀嗯……」  
身體的痛楚無法掩飾所有，就在連山下也開始被喚醒慾望時，龜梨亦像感到山下的變化，開始取悅身下為他開啟的人兒。  
直到無法控制地因為山下而發狂，因為那美妙的身體迎合自己，讓龜梨更用力地深入。去到終點，深深地在山下體內射出白濁的精液，而安撫山下的手上亦已沾滿了屬於山下的。  
稍為休息一會，龜梨抱著赤裸裸的山下到浴室裡去，替他清洗著因情事而流出的薄汗以及身後的遺留物。  
沾染了龜梨的氣息，無力地靠在強抱了自己的龜梨……  
「那個才是真正的你……？」  
在被清洗好後，山下茫然地問著。  
「……」用毛巾把山下和自己擦乾淨後，就替他穿上白色的浴衣，龜梨看著懷裡被自己弄成這樣的山下，心痛地輕輕的親吻他的額頭。  
「小龜……」  
「相信我，我是不會傷害你的。」  
回到床上，山下被龜梨緊抱在懷裡。  
因為剛才一輪的活動，山下很快就睡著了，留下龜梨一人睜開眼看著他，他知道山下不會離開自己的，因為他一直很努力斷絕山下任何一個逃走的機會，甚至叫他父親把山下的母親娶過來，就是為了讓山下一直留在自己身邊，依靠著他的生存下去。  
「智久不知道吧……」摸著那因自己而疲憊不堪的臉，卻也漂亮得無法形容。  
「在最絕望的時候，我曾經被你救過。」

 

★★★

 

自從那天起。龜梨和山下房間之間的那道門就沒再關上。  
而晚上龜梨很多時會直接跑到山下的房間裡睡覺。  
看著龜梨的睡顏，沒有平時深思熟慮的沉默而顯得可愛。  
山下記得第一次看到龜梨的房間時，是多麼的震驚。幾部電腦佔據了的書桌和佈滿文件的床，就連地面也有一棟棟文件和深奧的書籍，看來除了沙化外沒有一個地方可以讓人睡覺休息的地方，這不禁讓山下懷疑這裡真的是一位十六歲男生的房間嗎？  
所以在確定龜梨是不會加害於自己之後，山下就開始堅持讓龜梨睡在自己的房間了。  
「這樣做你會很危險的。」  
記得第一次山下這樣提出時，龜梨就這樣對山下說了這一句話。  
「你也該清醒一下你和我現在的關係了吧。」  
山下因為他說的那一句話而煩惱起來，雖然龜梨還是和以往一樣和自己一起生活，但是面對著對自己有著另一種心情或慾望的龜梨，他不知道該怎麼辦。  
他在之後才知道從認識赤西後不久，龜梨一直在自己睡覺時就替他手淫。  
被香味所迷惑的他根本沒法清醒。  
所以不能抗拒地與他做愛，每每在被進入時心裡頭就湧出一股熱淚，不能擺脫地看著眼前的龜梨，山下真的不知道……特別是下雨的時候，龜梨的動作就顯得特別的粗暴，像要把自己捏入他身體裡般。  
就像在談一場可怕的戀愛一樣。  
當山下有著這樣的意識時，已經是夏天的暑假了。  
雨季早就過去。在那時連續下了一個月大雨，那時候的山下每夜都被迫地被龜梨抱著、不斷地做愛。甚至那時他預感到這樣下去，一定會進醫院的。  
「智久，你知道嗎？在我第一次遇見你的時候是在雨天，你就像天使那樣跑來我身邊。」  
第二、第三次時，他這樣跟山下說。  
「那時候是我看到爸爸殺了那個女人之後的雨天……」  
「……」所以山下記起，龜梨說過他要抱他的原因是因為他害怕山下會消失。  
瘋狂地插入山下的身體只為了可以得到確認他的安心，強迫性地要他得到快感，亦是龜梨希望山下離不開他而做的……至少要讓山下的身體離開不了他。而的確、在雨季過後山下的身體多少地已經習慣了龜梨，就連要進入的前戲也不再做太久……  
知道龜梨不會傷害自己，但是這樣子下子真的好嗎？山下暗地裡想著，已經無法抵抗龜梨帶給他的一切，像是被迫沒法和其他人來往的一樣，或是無法地真正面對自己的母親。  
但看著母親和妹妹滿足於這個家庭，單單是這點已經讓山下無法有逃走的想法。  
就如龜梨所說的一樣，他的一切已經被龜梨掌握於手掌之中了，他根本沒有任何勝算。  
「這樣下去好嗎？」就在再一次的情事後，山下在龜梨懷中時問著。  
「有甚麼不好，你只要讓我愛著你就好了。」  
只要山下永遠留在自己身邊就好了。  
甚麼也不用去做，只要在他身邊，不然……他會想毀掉山下的所有。  
「答應我……」聲音變得寒冷起來：「別逃走、要一直留在我身邊哦。」  
頭往山下左胸的心臟前，舔起那鼓動著的脈絡，不禁讓身下的人兒震抖著。  
「假如我……」要離開呢？  
山下沒法説出口，因為對上龜梨那雙眼睛，加上之前龜梨情緒上明顯的轉變，這些都讓山下更加地不敢說出來，他還在害怕著。  
「想也別想！你要記著你是我的，要是你敢逃，我一定會把你捉回來，然後殺光所有幫過你的人。」冰冷地吐出惡魔的說話，雙手撫上山下的長腿：「雖然很喜歡你纏著我來做，不過假如你要逃的話，別怪我會打斷它。」  
然後順勢地往大腿內側去，柔滑的肌膚更令龜梨雙手流連著。  
山下不敢再說出任何話，這樣的龜梨是真的會做到的，因為他有著可以抵壓學校的裡所有人的能力，何況是這點小事。  
就在那件事後，山下回到學校時無意間才知道大家不理會山下的原因，只因為龜梨和也下的命令。想著也對，山下明明是最沒朋友一個人，照理應該會出現普通學校裡的欺負事件。  
想必是龜梨有所壓制的原因，所以才會沒人敢對他動手。  
「山下智久是屬於我的。」  
屬於惡魔的山下智久被那種香味所迷惑，無力地陷入龜梨的懷內。  
花香散佈，沉寂的雨水佈下了一個又一個讓惡魔捕獲天使的機會——  
或許山下忘記了，初中時的他曾經遇見過一位像是同年的男孩，那時候男孩低著頭冷冷地坐在公園裡的樹下像是避雨似的，汒然看著公園裡的遊樂場設施。  
小小的山下拿著雨傘小心地脫下校服外套往那個小男孩身上蓋上。  
「這樣會冷的！」背著燈光向那個男孩微笑著，然後惡魔看到屬於他的天使了。  
「我叫山下智久，大家也叫我山Ｐ的！會讀嗎？是YA‧MA．PI哦！」當時的山下乖乖地報上他的名字。  
就在山下陪著龜梨不久後，因為天色漸漸下沉，山下為了趕回家吃飯而離開後，龜梨拿著那件外套，看著雨褸內寫著的中學名稱、地址和山下的名字時。  
在那一刻起，山下就已經沒有逃走的機會。  
直到未來、那個雨點還不斷落下的未來，天使卻是永遠地困在惡魔的身體，無論他願意，還是不願意也好。  
花在隱約散發出誘人香味的時候，暗地裡見證著主人的計劃，那個本來長達十年的計劃。  
讓山下一步一步走向自己身邊，然後讓他自動愛上自己。  
但沒想到在半路中途會計算錯花開的時間讓他半夜醒來。  
不過就算這樣也好，龜梨也快速地想盡辦法把山下死死的壓在自己身邊。  
然後讓他愛上自己。  
「逃不開的了。」  
笑著。

 

這是一個Happy End。  
落在雨點裡埋在土堆中。  
逃不開對方的二人在雨點裡待續。

 

 

完

「我愛你。」  
男人的聲音一直圍繞著他，那麼令人心痛的寂寞。  
「就一直留在我身邊吧。」  
用那美麗純白的外表來掩飾一切，一座尤如巨籠的漂亮城堡裡並沒有所謂的公主，只有被心之鎖給束縛著的漂亮人偶靜靜地坐著，即使他會說話會動擁有自我意識也好。  
水點滴落的聲音尤如在編織著節奏與藍調，就算帶著一絲涼意也好，也沒法減退他對他的火熱。屬於雨天的男人總愛看著因為情事而染上赤色面容的他，如水般的人偶在完事後會抬頭看著灰藍色的天空。  
紅色與藍色的交替，就像他們一樣。帶著神祕的紫色花朵靠在玻璃窗前，感慨般流下晨曦的淚水，跟著雨水似的希望沾濕那乾淨無塵的完美窗台。  
彷彿被鎖定了雙手，撫上獨裁者那艷麗的五官，赤裸的身體被溫暖所包裹著，只剩下肌膚間感受到最直接的暖意，即使抱著他的人是帶著冰冷。  
到底是甚麼東西在約束他？  
家人？  
親情？  
還是……　

 

合上了眼睛，那個詞語像是禁忌般消失在腦海裡。

雨　　續篇

 

那天不過是巧合的下雨天，山下只是坐在車裡看著平時坐電車並不多見的風景，空氣因為雨點而帶點涼意，明明已經夏天了氣溫還是這麼不穩定。  
走往學校，他跟著龜梨一同走進了課室，無視著同學間因為他們的出現而靜下來的氣氛，他只是靜靜的看著龜梨拉著他走到課室的小台上用著不大、但足以讓整個課室裡的人聽到的聲音宣布著：「我們其實是兄弟。」  
他想起昨夜龜梨說要公開他們的關係，他要讓人知道山下智久背後是有龜梨和也撐著的，他要警告所有想傷害山下的人知道，山下不是他們可以碰的。但山下阻止著，他知道即使龜梨不會讓甚麼謠言出現，但是他不想龜梨或是自己被大家用著滲入別種意思的眼神看著。  
山下知道龜梨開始在鋪設起通往他們未來的道路，就在高樓間建築起一道廣闊大道，然後龜梨要拉著山下踏出第一步。但是山下也相信這一步並不容易，至少在這個社會大眾裡，他想告訴龜梨錢並不代表著一切，這個世界並沒有把他困在皇宮裡。  
所以他阻止著龜梨，直到兩人都各讓一步於只公開屬於兄弟的關係，並且決定讓山下跟著龜梨走往外面的世界——山下智久這個名字第一次出現在龜梨集團的職員名單中，以副總裁助理的名義站在龜梨身後。  
在龜梨站在學校課室裡公布的那天下午，各個企業都紛紛送上了上任賀禮。  
至少山下第一次跟著龜梨來到龜梨集團總公司大樓時，看到堆積在辦公室裡的禮物後就讓他知道即將要兼任的不止是工作，而是以前龜梨曾說過的那個社會面具舞會。  
「把這些都送回去。」龜梨命令著在他們到達公司門口時就迎接他們的人把禮物搬走，然後轉身對著山下說：「你只能接受我給的就好了，其他甚麼也不准碰。」  
只能跟在他身邊，即使成為人偶也是屬於他的人偶。  
從那天起這就是一場注定了的結局，就像是屬於龜梨的東西一樣，強烈的佔有慾令他阻礙任何想接近山下的人，不論是男還是女。  
然後，在被改變的地方裡讓山下知道自己的世界只有龜梨，合上眼睛也只會聽到龜梨在每晚跟他說的一句『我愛你』，在身邊看到的人也只有龜梨和也一個，大屋裡只剩下他們以及原本一直在這裡工作的三名佣人和管家。  
而那時候，龜梨在升上大學的時候已經承繼了父親的所有了，並且任由父親跟山下的媽媽到處旅行。而莉奈也一直在那間住宿學院裡，不曾回來似的。  
活像連呼吸也只充滿著龜梨的氣味一樣，他正被名為龜梨的世界擁抱著。  
只差他的姓氏還是山下、而不是龜梨。  
在高中畢業後，他們升上了貴族學院的直屬大學。  
山下無疑還是和龜梨同一個學系，接近二十四小時的接觸，山下雖然覺得這也未免太過量了，但見不做成雙方任何麻煩，他也沒有向龜梨表示過甚麼。  
反正有龜梨在身邊的話反而會安心起來。  
當初的恐懼已經消失，取而代之是習慣了那樣的生活，每天除了和龜梨上課、一起到公司和一起移動外，有時間他們亦會走到大街上去，只要在龜梨的陪同下。  
山下常常坐在一旁看著龜梨，很多時只有他們兩人的房間裡山下唯一的視線總是集中於那空間裡唯一的生物身上，而那唯一的生物也很樂於被山下看著。  
山下沒有甚麼要求，除了在早上時，他會特別要龜梨坐下來陪他吃早餐。  
而龜梨也很聽山下說的、應該說山下提出的任何請求龜梨也會答應，或許有一天他要龜梨家的一切也好，龜梨也會送上，而唯一的代價就是山下自己。  
「小龜太瘦了。」裝著任何事情都沒發生過，山下還可以堅強地像以哥哥的身份似的把早點要的三文治擠給龜梨，要龜梨好好的給他吃完。  
即使每天晚上他還是被抱著也好，所有事情都被父親看在眼內也好，山下也只能裝成龜梨的哥哥。一個沒用、被壓迫著掛上主人名字的身份似的，山下想就算他做甚麼也都不能離開龜梨，這樣的舉動也不過是無聊的把戲。  
坐在床上，山下閉上了眼睛回想到一直以來他所做的事。  
『討厭？』不對、並不是討厭的感覺，但他還是不喜歡被龜梨壓在床上。  
這並不是一件好事，問題不是以他們是同性或是無血緣兄弟，而是山下還是沒法去習慣和龜梨一起——在那張大床上。沒法習慣和龜梨一起做這種事、沒法習慣去接受龜梨的進入、沒法習慣由龜梨帶來給他的新衝擊。  
但他已經習慣了龜梨，而唯有待在龜梨身邊他才會安心。  
他害怕一個人留在房間裡，討厭一個人站在月台等電車，也討厭一個人站在學校裡被無視，就像他開始害怕以前的寂寞會回來一樣。  
想不通為甚麼自己沒有反抗龜梨，就像當知道一切後就變得理所當然一樣，他變得沒法反抗龜梨所做的所有。靜靜地感到自已的情緒因為龜梨而產生變化，事情再次被龜梨掌控。  
每夜聽著那喃喃的愛語而安眠，山下智久很多時會在夢中站在籠裡被主人帶著行動，然後……其實自己是知道原因的，那個不能說出來的原因。因為他害伯因為龜梨會像個小孩似的在得到想要的玩具後就不再在乎，然後被狠狠拋棄在一旁。  
『我在害怕嗎？』  
「在想甚麼了？」  
龜梨打開門後就看見山下抬著頭坐在床上，彷彿希望看到隔在天花板的天空。  
「沒有……」他沒回頭，只是感覺到床被陷入而知道龜梨已爬到床上了。今天是雨天，經過這段不短的時間裡，山下知道龜梨接下來的行動，他閉上了眼睛迎接被碰觸、被解衣。  
但是當他做好了心理準備時，卻被從後落入一個溫熱的懷抱中，山下驚慌的睜開了眼睛看到胸前被環抱著的手臂，他藉著背後那隔著的衣服而感覺到的心臟，跳動得很快。  
想不通龜梨的動作，山下小聲的呼喚著：「小龜？怎麼了？」  
但換來的只有被抱得更緊，手臂的力度有點弄痛到山下，但山下並沒有掙扎著要求放開，只是覺得今天的龜梨有些怪怪的。  
「我愛你。」  
即使在睡著前龜梨還是說出那句話也好，山下是覺得龜梨今天有點怪——就像小孩知道自己的玩具將會被搶走一樣。雖然山下並沒有直接感受到甚麼似的，但是他還是在龜梨那本應平靜的心跳聲裡聽到帶著點急速的躍動。  
『他在不安。』  
是的、不安。  
山下是第一次知道、原來龜梨也有不安的時候，除卻那時龜梨知道山下聽到所有事實後的不安外，可以打亂龜梨的生活一定是甚麼大事。然而即使山下是副總裁助理也好，他的工作是多麼的簡便！所以山下也無法試圖在工作上找到讓龜梨不安的原因。

 

「呀、真麻煩耶！」  
男人站在飛機大樓的天台上看著空曠的機場跑道，遙望那剛剛才從裡頭出來的飛機，不自覺的彎起笑容對著那一遍大地說：  
「不過、我回來了。」  
但是同時男人身後的黑影正用手刀往男人的頭打去。雖然他額上滿是青筋的表示著不滿，但他還是滿面笑容的把男人的臉拉向在他面前。  
「要耍帥就遲些耍，現在就快點跟我回家……除非你想等會被他們的人找到吧。」他可是在機場裡一直找著這隻剛出來就失蹤的笨犬，結果卻在樓梯旁看到他往天台走，還裝帥的叉腰說甚麼回來不回來的。  
提著男人後領，這位有著西日混血的高大男子就這樣提著那巨型犬類行李，並希望在某個時段裡快速走出機場大樓。  
「我只是想在這裡發表我回來的心情嘛、我都兩年沒回來了。」  
「是是是，我明白了。你要見你的公主嘛。」  
「呵呵……」就在走出機場後的馬路對面，一個看似司機的男人看到他們出來時立即把車門打開，讓他們走進車廂內。  
「城田先生、赤西先生，錦戶少爺已經準備好一處郊外的別墅來招待兩位了。」  
駕車的司機在準備好後就向坐在身後的兩人說，然後發動車子駛出機場範圍外。  
赤西坐在車內看著外邊那兩年沒見的日本，他把指節碰在唇邊喃喃自語的……  
「Ｐ、你現在還好嗎？」

「智久，要起床了。」  
龜梨躺在一旁像往常那樣叫著還在睡的山下，手指微微拉著那越見越可愛的臉頰。  
自從山下提出一起睡後，龜梨每天都會在山下的房間裡休息，這間房間與其說是山下的房間，不如說是他和龜梨的房間比較適合，就連衣櫃都有一半位置是被龜梨的衣服所霸佔著了。  
笑著這樣的轉變，山下和他的關係也慢慢的變得溫和起來，即使他還看得出山下不習慣和他做那回事，但看著山下一付依賴自己的樣子，他已經很心滿意足了。不知何時開始，對於從來不會滿足的龜梨何始感到放心，就算全世界也不要他，但只要有山下在他就是無敵了。  
他真的愛死那個把他拉出雨的深淵的山下，溫柔的山下。  
「讓我再睡多一會……」  
「好吧，你再睡下去，我也沒時間陪你吃早餐了，早餐你就自行解決吧。」把被子拉開一點，雖然不捨得山下冷，但是如果再不起床的話那這個早上山下一定會指摘他。  
山下就像一直沒有改變的留在他身邊。  
「不行！」本來留在被子裡睡的人立即彈起來指著龜梨：「你太瘦了！」  
「那麼你就該起床了，不然早餐……」  
「我知道了！」  
龜梨看著山下把一直抱著的被子丟在一旁，並快速的將昨夜就準備好的衣服帶到浴室去。  
稍為在山下去整理的時候到真正屬於自己的房間裡去，滿是文件的桌上找出一台手提電腦，他把電腦打開後，那沒休息過的視窗映在龜梨眼內。  
現在的他很幸福，即使這是他努力建立的假像也好，他也深信著這樣的生活會一直這樣下去，只要山下留在他身邊就好了。雖然他希望山下會有愛上他的一天，但是可以得到山下的各樣感情，就算是恨意也好，他也不會介意。  
然而、近來的他卻一直湧著一種不安，就像他的山下會被人搶走一樣。  
這不是一個好的感覺，雖然山下一直的和他一起，但是龜梨還是覺得不足夠。  
不足夠讓他保護到山下，也不足夠讓山下知道他對於自己的重要性。  
「真想……造一座精緻的鳥籠困著你呀，智久。」那樣山下就是屬於他的了。  
苦笑著這樣的幻想，山下不會喜歡他這樣做，把由總公司傳送過來的電郵查閱一次後，龜梨想山下也差不多出來了。  
每天的早上也是由山下親自的做出兩人份的簡單早餐，就像午餐的便當也是由他做出來的一樣。有一段時間龜梨也曾認真想過有關它的真實性，始終是太過的突然，就連是始作俑者也沒想過山下會一點的掙扎也沒有，溫順的依賴自己，像隻只會服從的貓咪一樣。  
那天晚上山下跌坐在地上的情景還是很深刻，害怕山下會因為知道自己真實的一面而逃走，所以自己立即把山下困在身邊，但對於山下的順服卻不在龜梨的計劃裡，他本來就預計著山下會偷走或是甚麼。  
但是沒有、即使是打開了大門離開了山下的視線裡，他也沒有離開。  
『是喜歡？還是……同情？』  
一方是天堂一方是地獄，龜梨不知道山下怎麼想，只知道現實就只有一個結局——山下智久還是屬於他的。  
「小龜、今天的晚宴真的要去麼？」  
「嗯？」在車上，龜梨看著山下手中提起的一張邀請函出來，上面寫著邀請對像的人名外，在標題處還寫有『錦戶集團』。  
「我記得我們並沒有和他們有甚麼生意來往，這種場合 還是不要去比較好。」  
而且還寫明了名字，依照一般的邀請函裡只會寫上龜梨的名字，很少地會連帶著山下。  
況且這個錦戶的繼承人一直在外地沒有回來，根本完全掌握不到這個人的資料，而近來卻傳來他已經回來開始接手家族生意的消息。  
「但是……邀請人是錦戶亮。」山下看著那個名字：「小龜、我從來沒有在錦戶的名單上看過他的名字，可以以邀請人的名義，是甚麼人？」  
「繼承人？」是公佈的晚宴嗎？  
龜梨不知道，但反正去了也沒有壞處：「那就去看看吧。」  
「我也要跟去？」指著邀請函上的名字。  
因為龜梨甚少的去那些場合，大多只是公司慰勞晚宴，所以作為龜梨同伴的山下也一樣，除了高三那次外。龜梨想著，不放心山下一個人在家裡，但是也不願意把山下帶出來露面。  
這個社會的好色老頭根本就是男女照吃，即使是作為龜梨集團的實際社長也好，在這個社會圈子裡交際的他還是會有被那些人妄想著。  
「智久就留在家裡吧。」  
微笑著，龜梨記得那早已沒有植物的窗台，也是時候讓他們的房間增加那種味道了。  
「一個人…沒問題？」只有一個人的房間，山下有點害怕。  
對，龜梨已經習慣了山下在身邊了，就正如龜梨要山下習慣他一樣。  
所以當被山下問到時，他有點反應不過來，帶點苦惱的笑意回道：「雖然我也希望你陪我去，但是……」龜梨拉近山下，在他耳朵邊低聲的說著：「我不想把你帶給別人看。」  
他怕把山下帶去會後悔，近來不安心情一直的圍繞著他。  
「!!」山下縮起身子想著避開龜梨的觸摸，但是車廂實在不大，看著司機像習慣了後座的舉動，他移到一個司機用倒後鏡看不到的地方接受龜梨的吻。  
只是一個輕吻，龜梨輕咬了他的嘴唇後就離開了。  
「放心吧，我會讓你好好睡著，在你張開眼睛後就會看到我了。」輕吻著山下的前額，順勢的把山下帶入自己懷內……  
『害怕寂寞的山下，就讓我來填滿那些空隙。』  
和往常一樣，龜梨跟山下一起在學校上了四個小時的課堂，然後兩人就在公司裡吃午飯和整理今天他們所需要做的工作，完成後就回家。  
每天也會做的事，龜梨總是拖著山下的手下車走回他們的房間裡，等待著吃飯等待著一起看電視，這些都是龜梨一直嚮往的生活，和喜歡的人一起，就算是日常一件小事也很快樂。  
眼見都快到五時正了，外間開始如電視裡預告般那樣下雨，久違的花朵再次出現在山下的房間內，把小型暖爐放在花卉旁調整好時間後，龜梨看著花朵因為熱度而慢慢盛放。只要一直保持著常溫，那花朵就會一直保持開花狀態直至十個小時後，而花的香味也會一直的散發。  
「這香味……」被龜梨帶到房間的山下在進入的一瞬間感到那股熟悉的感覺。  
「乖、智久就乖乖的睡著等我回來吧。」  
扶著山下走到床邊，慢慢的將山下推倒在床上，蓋上了被子。  
「か—ぬ……」  
「嗯。」把勾著自己的手指溫柔的張開放下，龜梨給了一個晚安吻後就換上了禮服。  
關起了窗，確定四周沒有會把山下吵醒的東西後，就把門關上。龜梨在出門前提早了讓其他人休息，只剩下司機在門外等待著咱家主人的出現，接送他往宴會會場。

 

★★★

 

穿著黑色禮服的龜梨剛到場就看著四周。  
直到到達現場前，他在車裡趁著那段時間作了一個電郵整理，就在一堆電郵中，他看到本來專門以收取資料為主的部門傳來的報告，打開後知道他們收到的消息指出錦戶集團和赤西集團已經聯合了一間跨國的公司。雖然還未有意攻擊自己，但是不能不提防赤西，龜梨想起兩年前那位妄想把山下帶走的赤西家長子。  
把赤西趕出日本是不想讓他再和山下碰面，那個赤西一副任性自我的作風，始終有一天會無視山下的意願強行地把山下走、帶離他龜梨和也的身邊，這讓龜梨想起那時候赤西一而再再而三企圖想告訴告山下自己的事就知道了。  
看向外面黑夜下的園林，晚宴設在一間近郊的大型別墅舉行，但遠離市區這一點令到龜梨總是感到不安。宴會裡的人們都不敢往龜梨走近，因為幾乎這個以各公司承繼人為主的宴會裡，大多曾是和龜梨同一學校的人，所以他們相當清楚龜梨的習慣——討厭被人接近。  
「你就是龜梨和也嗎？」  
突然地，出現在龜梨身後的聲音。  
龜梨帶著被壓低了氣溫的眼神並皺著眉頭的往身後看，他清楚地看到四周的人因為他和那位從來不曾露過面的男人而注視著。看著對方的裝扮還有在領帶間的心口針，龜梨大約在心底裡猜到眼前這個人是誰，他把手中的飲品放在一旁的小桌上，然後對著那個男人笑著說：  
「我就是龜梨和也，錦戶先生。」  
四周的燈光因為到達了晚宴開始的時間而慢慢暗下來，錦戶只是轉頭瞄了一眼就回到原來的方向對著龜梨說：「呀、我也忘了自我介紹，但既然你都知道了，我也不多說。」帶點輕浮的語氣，錦戶往龜梨身旁看去：「我記得有邀請你『那位哥哥』吧，他在那裡？」  
「……沒來。」瞇起細長的眼睛打量著錦戶，很容易地看得出他對山下是有認識的。  
「是嗎？真可惜呀、山Ｐ竟然沒有來。」錦戶看看左手的手錶。  
「！」龜梨和也很清楚地知道自己已經中斷了山下所有國中時代朋友同學的來往，而山下國中往來的名單裡從來沒有出現錦戶的名字。  
但是、『山Ｐ』這個名字是山下獨有的的，只有認識他的才會這樣叫他。  
「你啞的嗎？」錦戶看著龜梨瞪著他的眼神，不滿的說著：「也對、反正從今天起你將失去天使。」錦戶往已經開始活動的宴會會場中心去，剩下龜梨站在原地去理解他留下的說話。  
『天使？他要說甚麼？錦戶他……不對！假如說錦戶要和赤西合作的話，明明從不往來的公司……』其實一開始就要留意到，兩間從來不曾合作的公司那會突然有合作的意思出現，龜梨抬頭看向那沒入大廳的身影，就如同看到惡魔般一樣——奪去屬於他的天使的那個惡魔。  
『赤西仁！』  
立即拿出手機叫司機開車接他，龜梨脫去外套避開雨水的跑出會場。假如說錦戶亮其實一直在外國的話，那麼被他趕出日本的赤西就會有機會遇上錦戶亮了，雖然現時兩間公司並不會讓他受到甚麼威脅，但是卻有能力掩護赤西仁回到日本的可能。  
而赤西仁回到日本的話，他的山下就會被動搖。他不要山下離開他，在山下還沒喜歡他之前他不准任何人帶走山下！  
黑色的房車飛快地穿梭進入市區，但是錦戶的別墅建在離東京市中心甚遠的郊區，即使是以最快時速也要一個小時才能到達。拿出手機想撥去山下的手提電話時卻突然記得自己為了讓山下不被打擾，幾乎所有電話都搬離山下的房間了。  
然而，即使他撥去住宅電話也好，也沒有人出來接電話，就像在那間洋房沒有人般、或者是被拖加了沉睡的咀咒。  
「智久……」他是用了多少心機才能把山下帶到自己的身邊，他不要被別人破壞，山下是他的。無力的看著窗外被雨點蓋上的矇矓景色，龜梨眼裡彷彿看到絕望。  
他記得他曾說過假如山下逃走的話他會打斷他的雙腿，然後殺死所有幫助他的人。他把山下的媽媽和妹妹困在名為龜梨的籠裡，只希望得到那個在雨天裡為他帶來溫暖的山下。  
其實他所希望的就只有山下一個、而已。  
看著熟悉的城市的出現，慢慢地看到那白色的建築物。  
在黑夜裡的洋宅顯得冷清，龜梨在打開車門後就飛快地跑到二樓的臥房處。  
『呯！』  
「智久！」  
沒有、甚麼也沒有了，只剩下花朵的香味，床上甚麼也沒有……  
龜梨走近床邊，看著那像離開了的痕跡……「不可以喲，智久是不可以離開我的……」  
外邊的雨聲像是喚起了深遠而沉重的絕望，記憶的流水開始藉由雨點落下，龜梨還記得那天發生的事情——他親手破壞了母親的家族，其實建立於商業立場的婚姻根本就不能成立，所以當龜梨知道母親的背叛後，他站在父親身後。  
雨天的季節、失溫的空氣無法冷卻所有，龜梨和那時一樣只能站在一旁看著成人的世界。  
不明白。  
他不明白這種建立於非愛情基礎上的交易，而他更不明白為甚麼兩個人即使沒有心意卻也可以做那種事。到底、他的存在有沒有價值，他真的是被需要的嗎？  
在那個雨天，細小的他看到在父母的房間裡，母親被另一個男人擁抱著，那副情景簡直讓他感到噁心。然後隱藏著祕密的他看到父親獨自一人坐在書房裡，為著母親的一切而難過時，他聽到一向穩重而溫柔的父親那痛哭的聲音。  
那時的龜梨只有十二歲，在他母親回到娘家時，他要管家將兩部電腦搬入他的房間，並且要求管家教懂所有經濟股票以及營商的知識。  
然後在他學習了半年後，像天生的商人似的，他開始在外間發放對母親的家族不利的消息。而很快，母親那邊的人已經開始來請求龜梨父親的幫助。但是有些事情，即使是十二歲的他也知道的事情，母親一直在私底下把生意轉到自己家族的名下，從中獲得的並不是小數目，龜梨在他們來到時把一本在外拜託得來的帳簿展示給他們看，而當時在父親也不知道情況下他以龜梨集團的名義在對方的集團上已經納入了超過五十一個百分比的股份了。  
他默默的給予父親機會，那夜裡站在雨水下看著父親把那個女人給殺死。  
龜梨冷笑著一切，他親手了結了這個惡夢。  
反正、他從小起就是一個人的，他現在只要學懂如何控制人就好了。  
看向父親離開的身影，龜梨走出了洋房，他不知道以後要怎樣過。  
毀了那個女人的一切，擊倒了一群大人，他的目的已經達到了，那之後呢？  
雨水的冰冷也沒有龜梨的內心寒冷，他看著自己那雙手，像是被染滿血般噁心。  
龜梨漫無目的地走著，看著一座他一生也沒怎麼進入過的公園遊樂場，裡頭有一些簡單的玩樂設拖，自有記憶以來母親從來不曾帶他出來而父親一直忙於公司的事，所以看著那座陌生的公園，他想或者進去看看也不錯。  
濕透的公園連人影也沒有，龜梨隨便的坐在樹下。  
諷刺地笑著這個世界，他討厭這個噁心的成人世界。  
然後、一個細小的影子和一件外套落在他身上。  
他抬起頭看著那個背著光的人，他像是對自己微笑著說：「這樣會冷的。」  
他的聲音很軟，不像男生也不像女生，直接地坐在龜梨旁邊時，龜梨才看清楚他的樣子。  
是一位臉很漂亮的孩子，帶著溫暖的笑容，那是龜梨第一次感覺到人的體溫，被雨水所淋濕的衣服在手臂的碰觸間傳傳達著溫度。  
「我叫山下智久，大家也叫我山Ｐ的！會讀嗎？是YA‧MA‧PI哦！」  
那是第一次，龜梨出於真心的微笑，回應他。

 

「Ｐ，你醒了嗎？Ｐ、Ｐ！」  
臉頰輕輕的拍打聲，山下慢慢的從那聲音裡醒過來。  
「嗯……小龜呢？」  
在光線不太足夠的情況下看著眼前的人，但以身材來說山下打死也不相信龜梨會在一夜間練起肌肉出來。所以在看清楚對方的臉後，他倒是驚訝起來：「仁？！」  
「呀—太好了，還記得我呀。」  
「喂、別說下去了，現在我們該去那裡？」  
陌生的聲音由前方發出，這時山下才發現自己原來坐在車上，而剛才自己一直枕著赤西的大腿來睡覺，但是他不是應該在房間裡等待龜梨嗎？他還記得在睡覺前聽到龜梨說只要他睡來都會看到龜梨了，而山下也一直深信著龜梨的話。  
「仁，你要帶我去那裡？」  
「我要帶Ｐ離開那裡！」雖然不知道龜梨是如何令山下昏睡，但是赤西覺得如果讓山下再這樣下去，山下會被龜梨毀掉的。  
一聽到赤西說要帶他走時，山下立刻抓著赤西說：「不行！我要回去，帶我回去！」  
山下不是人偶，他也有權力去選擇方向的！  
他准許讓龜梨一個人來決定他的一切，其他的他也不要。  
「Ｐ！」  
「就帶我回去吧，我想回到龜梨那裡。」  
山下只能活在龜梨的世界裡，即使是被監禁也好，現在的山下已經不能離開龜梨了。  
「Ｐ！你到底知不知道龜梨在做甚麼！」  
他已經不想再看到山下被龜梨所做的假像所欺騙，不然最後痛苦的人只有山下而已。  
「我知道。」  
「甚麼？」  
「我已經知道龜梨所作的一切，在你離開之後我不小心聽到的，知道龜梨一直所做的一切，也知道那次傷害你的人是他……」  
即使對他現在唯一的朋友很抱歉，但是他已經不能離開龜梨所做的世界了。  
山下直到龜梨說起他們第一次見面時才想起，那個雨天裡躲在公園的男生寂寞表情。  
從小就失去父親的山下不懂得分辨那種是寂寞，因為有著妹妹莉奈的陪伴，至少讓他這個哥哥有責任、告訴著自己不能倒下，因為他還有妹妹和媽媽在。  
所以看著那男孩，不知從那裡得到了共嗚，收起了雨傘脫下那還乾爽的外套往他身上蓋。  
『這樣會冷的。』  
那個時候龜梨帶著絕望的感覺，就似針般刺進山下的內心深處……  
其實自己也同樣的感受過，在爸爸要離開的時候。所以他明白龜梨所希望的——想擁有一個屬於他的人，還有人是需要他的，證明他的存在。  
在山下眼裡，龜梨和也也是一個會怕寂寞的人。  
前方的人把車子停在一旁，轉過身子向山下說：「我叫城田優，是仁的朋友。」  
「優—現在不是說這件事的時候呀！」  
城田沒有理會赤西的聲音，他只是盯著山下，帶著欣賞的意思：  
「果然和仁說的一樣，很可愛的傢伙。」  
「是吧是吧，我果然沒有說錯吧！」  
他頂著赤西的額頭要他不要再往自己靠近，並一付生氣的模樣對赤西說：「還好說，我和錦戶也被你騙了呀，說甚麼山下不知情而被龜梨騙去，到頭來只是你妄想過度。」  
「錦戶？發邀請信的錦戶亮？」雖然不認識，但是記憶裡還是會對這個名字有反應。  
「就是他，為了把龜梨騙出來，我們可動用了很久沒回來的小亮來支開龜梨的。」  
「那我要快點回去了！」如果赤西是在龜梨離開的情況下把他帶走的話，那當龜梨回來的時候，就只能看到一間孤獨的房間了。  
「如果你覺得回去是一個好的選擇的話。」  
城田頓時把車門上鎖，雖然不知道情況，但是他知道這刻的山下情緒很混亂，就聽過赤西所說過的話來考慮，他不覺得山下理解過自己的立場。  
「……我不知道。」放不下龜梨一個人，即使知道被孤立是龜梨的計劃也好，但是卻依賴著、習慣著龜梨的一切，在那個沒有其他人的世界裡，他的選擇就只有龜梨一個，而他一直也是以這個目的而活下去。  
龜梨的父親曾經偷偷的跟山下說過，他那個兒子其實很寂寞，從小失去母親的愛護，到最後只知道物質旳擁有，就連他這個做父親的也害怕他的兒子。  
『我希望你可以拯救和也。』  
所以他會希望一直留在龜梨身邊，並私心希望著自己是龜梨心中是特別的……  
「Ｐ？」赤西看著眼前的山下迷汒似的。  
明明那個的答案，他一早就知道了。  
其實自己只是一個自私的人，逃避著真正的自己，自以為掩過了眼睛就可以無視著一切，告訴著自己…他並沒有淪陷入龜梨的世界。  
「我只知道，我不能沒有小龜，我不要離開他。」就連離開了那一陣子都變得難過，他希望回到龜梨身邊跟他說出那句他一直不敢說的話，然後擁抱著他承諾不會再離開他。  
「那麼現在要回到龜梨那邊嗎？仁。」  
城田看著坐在山下旁的赤西，現在剩下的就是赤西了。  
赤西看著山下靠在一旁看著窗外的大雨，他一直以為山下只是不知情的而沒去掙扎。但是現在這刻他才知道，山下不是沒有掙扎，而是放棄了掙扎的權利，甘心站在龜梨身旁。  
失意地，在聽到山下那句話後，赤西的心情一下子跌落谷底，淡淡的回應城田一句：  
「回去吧。」  
車子再次發動，城田把方向盤扭至盡頭的往另一條相反路線駛去。  
然而赤西在之後抬頭補上了一句：「違反交通規則耶。」  
「由你說出口完全沒有說服力呀……」城田和帶著迷汒的山下同時往赤西看。  
「甚麼嘛！」嘟嚷著這兩人莫名奇妙的合拍性，赤西看著山下終於正眼看自己時，才想到要道歉：「Ｐ…對不起、這次竟然……」  
「其實這是不是叫綁架？」前座的城田由倒後鏡看著山下。  
「原來你們想綁架我嗎？」  
「Ｐ——」仁無奈的慘叫著。  
所慶幸地他們離開得並不是很遠，所以就在城田無視交通規則的情況下，幾乎超速的駛進市區。而深夜的高級住宅區裡出現房車亂駛的情況並不少見，再加上所屬住宅很多都加裝了優良的隔音設備，至少不會有甚麼人站出來吵鬧等。  
「直接駛進去吧。」  
就在山下說出這句話的情況下，城田在看到龜梨的大門時就依照指令衝破龜梨大閘，並漂亮地避過掉下的大閘為山下補充了一句：「一切損毀費用由綁架犯赤西支付。」  
「我知道了！」赤西抓著門把一邊穩定自己一邊大叫。  
在經過那大得可怕的花園後，就快速駛到洋屋的門前。  
在車子一停時，山下立即丟下赤西和城田就打開了車門往屋內跑去。  
大宅四周都是被風雨給吹拂的樹影，或許是雨大了似的，在赤西眼中整座沒有燈光的洋屋活像是鬼屋一樣，幽暗而恐怖。  
『小龜……』還穿著睡衣的山下赤腳跑上二樓，他看著自己的房門被打開著，幽幽的微光在門間漏出。小心地走近他們生活了兩年的房間，山下在打開門的時候，看到自己的床上正跪坐著一個身影，顫抖地的抓著床單，細細的哭泣聲在房間裡浮浮沉沉。  
山下看著他，手不禁撫上心口那隱隱作痛的地方。他輕輕走近床邊，爬上那張他們一直共眠的大床，山下從後把龜梨納入自己的懷抱裡，希望藉由自己的體溫來溫暖龜梨的冰冷。  
「吶、小龜……」  
山下正想說出他所想好的東西時，龜梨快速的轉身阻止山下說下去。他怕他只會在山下口中得到他討厭的結果：「不要說，我只要智久回來就可以了。」  
「不是的、小龜，我很感謝你一直讓我在你身邊。」山下拉下龜梨想阻止他的雙手，並且把頭往龜梨頸間縮去：「但是我覺得感情若果只有一邊的付出，這是不正確的。」  
「所以我要跟你說……」

龜梨已經忘記了靜坐在床上有多久，只知道剛剛失落的內心被山下填滿滿的，雖然不願意聽到山下的拒絕，但是他也不想失去現在這刻的溫暖。  
「和也、我喜歡你。」山下把臉擠進龜梨的頸椎間，希望不會被龜梨看到他告白後臉紅的樣子：「所以我以後也不會離開你的了。」  
所有由龜梨製造的鎖全都在一剎間碎裂，然後山下被重新繫上一個作用力更強大的鎖鏈，那個由山下自己親自繫上的宣言。  
「真的？智久真的喜歡我？」  
龜梨總算發出了聲音回應，他攔腰反抱著山下，像是確認他的存在般不斷親吻山下的頸間，不斷地重覆著那句，直到山下抬起龜梨的臉，並用行動證明自己的說話。  
他吻上龜梨，唇瓣間輕柔地碰觸著。最強列的清醒效果，至少山下在離開時看到龜梨呆望著他，龜梨的這種樣子就連一起生活了這麼久的他也不曾見過，想不到那樣子還滿可愛的。  
帶著笑容地看著他不曾見過的表情：「原來小龜也有這麼可愛的一面呀。」  
「……智久剛才說的是真的嗎？」龜梨握著那顆屬於他的太陽。  
「嗯！是真的。」  
山下感到耳邊開始發熱般紅起來，但還是希望可以看似平心靜地的說出那句話：  
「我喜歡你。」  
那時候因為山下帶來的溫暖而發出的微笑再次展露開來，龜梨抱著屬於他的山下，笑著。

 

人類根本就沒有所謂的自由。  
當人類的框架空間慢慢縮小後，就像鳥籠裡的折翼鳥兒一樣，看著外邊的天空也不會有想要自由的一天。  
雨還是不會依照人類的意思停止，依舊地散落在四周。  
山下把喝光了的茶杯們收到室內，坐在兩人一同購入的沙發，側頭看著龜梨在一旁動著電腦工作的樣子，才想到家果然還是親手建立才是最舒服的。  
自從山下確定了自己的心情之後，龜梨就帶著山下搬離他們原有居住的洋房，購入市中心一塊普通的土地，然後起了一棟外表並沒有甚麼特別的獨立房屋。  
但是、比那大型洋宅小得多的屋裡，卻往往顯得溫暖可人得多。  
這樣的生活都是他們夢想所希望的。  
「禁制越大，希望得到的自由範圍也會越小……」龜梨看著自己小時候看過的一本書裡所說的第一句。他把書丟到垃圾箱裡，然後走到山下旁邊說：  
「只要智久愛我就行了。」  
「你又要確認嗎？」對於自告白後龜梨的確認，山下已經視為習慣了。不是不信任他也不是背叛，山下知道龜梨付出的太多了，是該由自己來彌補龜梨缺少的部份了。  
「如果不想說可以不說……」  
「我愛你。」  
龜梨滿意著山下的說話，並且甘願地讓自己的世界充滿著山下。  
他抱著山下，親吻著山下的耳朵細語著：  
「我也愛你。」

完

後續的……後續：

 

「我不要再離開日本了！」看著龜梨，赤西仁第一句就這樣說。  
「……你這綁架犯還敢說話呀？」龜梨抱著山下坐在發沙的一邊。  
在大雨過後的美好清晨，昨夜城田和赤西看著那已經變形的房車，就自行決定暫時在龜梨家借宿一宵。所以在早上，龜梨帶著山下來到客廰時就看到赤西正休閒的喝著可樂看電視。  
「Ｐ—」  
「別亂碰我的智久！」把山下往自己懷裡抱著。  
「這就是傳聞中的龜梨和也嗎？」  
一旁的城田看著龜梨這副小孩氣的模樣，冷笑了兩聲後就坐在一旁看戲。  
「我可以陪Ｐ一起上學嗎？」  
「不可以，智久去那裡有我陪著就行了。」  
「我們去電子中心吧！」  
「智久想玩甚麼遊戲我也會陪他的。」  
山下看著二人在鬥氣，噗了口氣的坐在一旁和城田喝著管家送來的紅茶。  
「城田，我可以叫你優嗎？」  
「可以呀。」

 

後續的後續的……後續：  
「你就是山下了？」  
從大量工作中逃出來的錦戶，正張大眼睛看著山下，這是他第一次看到山下的模樣，以前都是從赤西那裡聽到他說著山下有多可愛山下有多漂亮。  
所以今天終於可以看到本人，他可是很高興的！  
「嗯。」忙著打電動的山下沒有回頭看錦戶，他可是很努力和城田合作在打敗赤西。  
「呀—這麼漂亮的人……」看了眼旁邊的龜梨：「可惜呀！」  
「你要說甚麼呀。」  
這幾天才被赤西搗亂，今天錦戶就突然出現在家裡，並且一直盯著他的山下。  
「不過你們沒結婚的話，我還有機會。」  
然後，還在一旁和山下打電動的赤西突然回頭大叫：  
「小亮—我忘了跟你說Ｐ是男生來的。」  
「呀？」  
「所以不要打Ｐ主意哦。」  
龜梨坐在山下旁邊，並發出殺人光線盯著看著山下的錦戶，而錦戶傻笑的說：「沒關係。」  
默默地拿著手機，龜梨爽快的打了一串號碼：「喂？錦戶集團？你們是不是要找你們那位逃跑了的錦戶先生？他正在……」  
「喂！」錦戶想搶去龜梨的電話，但龜梨一手抵著錦戶一手把電話拿開耳朵，在夾雜著赤西因為戰敗而慘叫的聲音中大叫：  
「他在龜梨集團的總裁家裡，你們就派人來接他吧。」  
「今天天氣真是舒服。」城田成功地和山下打敗赤西後，喝了口汽水感嘆著。

 

ＥＮＤ


End file.
